Blind Promise
by Cayah
Summary: In the fight against Naraku Kagome loses everything that has been important to her: her friends and her family, though they are on the other side of the BoneEater's Well. Is she going to be able to reach her aim without her eyesight? And who is the silent companion, who promised to help but seems rather cold and distant? / Drabble. Sesshoumaru/Kagome. Enjoy!
1. The End

**ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 2, 2013_

* * *

So this is how it's going to end.

The miasma was burning in her eyes, she couldn't reach Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha was caught in the enemy's clutches.

She tried her best to grip the blade - their last resort - but it was useless.

Naraku was stronger and they had failed.

She heard the beating of her heart.

The fast, flat breathing.

The tentacle's hiss.

Inuyasha's groan.

She squeezed her eyes tight, tears ran down her face.

"Die."

An emotionless, ice-cold voice filled the clearing and Kagome with hope.

Short-lasting hope as she heard Inuyashas whispered words. "Forgive me, Kagome."

* * *

_Hope, you enjoyed! Leave me something! :)_


	2. To Obey

**TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 3, 2013_

* * *

She could hear no sound for despairing seconds, then the scraping of a drawn sword.

She didn't know what was happening.

Her eyes burned, she couldn't see anything.

She heard the wind rush through silk, then something hitting the hard ground.

A dull sound.

"It was an honour, my Lord." Was Naraku's despising declaration before wind arose and everything went silent.

She heard the sliding of a blade in its sheath.

"I-Inuyasha?", she whispered, devoid any hope.

"Stand up, Miko." Decisive order. Cold, toneless.

Not Inuyashas voice.

She gulped. Obeyed.

"W-who are-"

"Silence." A bark. "Follow."

She gulped. And obeyed.

* * *

_Leave me something? :)_


	3. No Orientation

**THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 6, 2013_

* * *

Less than two steps later she twisted her ankle and went down.

She could not see anything, she lacked orientation.

And her saviour was inaudible. Did not leave any trace for her to follow.

She groaned in pain. Grit her teeth and forced herself to get up.

She suffered from injuries all over her body, but she emerged out of this battle alive.

Her friends did not.

She sobbed desperately and tears streamed down her face as she mourned her companions.

Her fault. It was all her damn fault.

"Concentrate, miko!" The voice interrupted her. "Follow my youki."

She did.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Leave me something :)_


	4. Familiar Voice

**FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 7, 2013_

* * *

"Go in."

She fumbled before her and drew the curtain back, stumbled into the hut.

"Kagome, child!"

"Kaede!", she exhaled, relieved about the exclamation of a known voice.

"Kaede... m-my eyes." She whispered terrified and felt the older woman's gentle hands on her shoulders immediately,

leading her safely towards a seat.

"Can ye open them, Child?"

She opened them a bit and pain exploded again. "I-I can't."

"Hm.", the older one whispered something about a salve and moments later Kagome felt a pleasing coldness on her lids.

"This should help, child."

A few moments passed.

"They're dead, aren't they?"

"Hm."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review :)_


	5. Darkness

**FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 11, 2013_

* * *

"She awoke." Emotionless declaration. Was this her saviour?

The voice sounded familiar, as if she heard it already somewhere.

However, she could not assign the voice to anyone.

This made her nervous. She wanted to know who her saviour was.

"How are ye, child?" Kaede's worried voice reached her from closer than assumed.

"K-Kaede?" Kagome reached up to her hurting head and raised her upper body from the tatami mat floor.

"What happened?" She turned in the direction, from where the voices came and opened her eyes.

Darkness.

"Kaede?" Panic made her voice tremble. "Why can't I see anything?"

Silence.

* * *

_Thanks for reading it! Leave me a review :)_


	6. Panic

**SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 13, 2013_

* * *

"Oh God, Kaede-obasan! I can't see anything!"

Panic filled her whole being, made her tremble while tears started to sparkle in her eyes.

"Kaede-obasan, please tell me that this is just temporary. Please, Kaede-obasan! I beg you!"

"Child-"

"Kaede-obasan, please!" she begged.

"I cannot-"

"Oh no, oh no, oh n-"

"Silence!" She winced. An ice cold blade bored itself into her chest.

She heard Kaede sucking in air, like she would do every time she was about to scold Inuyasha.

"Lord-"

"Miko" he interrupted her immediately. Kagome assumed he was talking to her.

"Your apprehension is true. You are blind."

* * *

_Leave me a review, please? :)_


	7. Blind

**SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 14, 2013_

* * *

The blade in her heart was twisted and turned, arctic cold covered her whole body,

made her freeze and go stiff as her brain finally actually understood his words.

She was _blind. _

_._

.

.

She felt numb, marooned as her thoughts spinned.

Images passed by her, past memories, but she did not really _see _any, she just saw the shapes and colours.

Things, she would not see ever again.

Blind.

She bowed her head, her hands folded into her lap.

She breathed deeply.

Her friends were dead.

Naraku remained undefeated.

The Jewel was not completed and she was blind.

She exhaled quaveringly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Leave me something :)_


	8. Challenge

**EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 16, 2013_

* * *

„How long did I sleep?" she asked emotionlessly, her face expressionless.

"Two nights, child."

Kagome sighed. "Did you..." she gulped uneasily "bury them, Kaede-obasan?"

"Hai, child. Their burial was worthy of a Lord." she confirmed and stroked the young woman's back uncertainly.

"Good", was everything, she said.

She felt the steady, piercing gaze; it was literally burning right through her, as if her saviour was challenging her to notice him.

To look at him.

But she couldn't do that.

Not anymore.

Instead she raised her head and craned her neck challengingly, not saying a word.

"Hn", was everything, she heard.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing :)_


	9. No Answer

**NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 18, 2013_

* * *

„I-" Kagome began and was interrupted as the curtain was being drawn back

and someone asked about the older miko, panting, assuring that it was an emergency.

"I will be right back, child." She stroked Kagomes back again and stood up, leaving the hut.

It became colder immediately inside of the hutand Kagome turned away under that piercing stare of her saviour,

biting nervously down onto her lip.

She drew her legs towards her chest and hugged them, lowered her chin onto her knees and sighed.

"What's your name?" she asked once more.

She did not get an answer.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	10. Help?

**TEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 19, 2013_

* * *

"Why don't you answer, when I ask you?"

"Ask yourself, priestess."

She heard the rustling of silk and the sound of swords brushing against the ground, as he stood up.

He went towards the curtain and drew it back, yet lingered for another moment.

"What are you going to do now, miko?"

"I have to find the missing shards."

She expected a derisive laugh but he just stated another question.

"How do you intend to manage this task in your current state?"

"I promised to do it, and I will", she answered defiantly.

"Hn. This..." Break. „_I_ will help you."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	11. Dark Emptiness

**ELEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 20, 2013  
_

* * *

„Help?", she asked incredulously.

They did not even know each other.

Why would he think, she would trust him blindly?

He was not deterred however and did not answer her once more.

"I will come for you in two weeks time at sunrise." was everything he said.

Then he was gone.

Kagome sighed.

She raised her hand, held it before her eyes and blinked rapidly. Nothing. Darkness.

But the darkness fit.

She fit to the emptiness in her heart, left behind by her companions.

Soon she would begin the search for shards, revenge and vengeance.

But first, she would mourn.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	12. Reasonable Doubts

**TWELVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 21, 2013_

* * *

"And you're sure that I should go with him? But I don't even know him..." she stewed her head over her future companion after he was gone.

"Do not fret, child, no one could watch over ye better than him."

"Why won't you tell me who he is?" Kagome pleaded desperately.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but it is not possible. Ye will have to trust him, child."

"How am I supposed to trust somebody I don't even know? Somebody I can't even see?"

"Ye will have to be vigilant of your senses. Ye can feel him. This should be abundant, child."

* * *

_Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_


	13. Shaky Legs

**THIRTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 22, 2013_

* * *

„Kaede-sama?"

„Yes, child?"

„W-would you lead me to them, please?" Kagomes voice trembled due to unshed tears

as scenes from the fight were manifested before her inner eye.

Screams, Pain, Blood.

"Of course, child."

She stood on shaky legs and had to support herself against the wall to not lose her balance.

"Kaede-sama?" she asked helplessly, reaching out her hands toward the older one.

She felt the soft hands' firm pressure on hers and her pulse calmed down.

"Ye will have to pay attention to your other senses from now on. Ye can feel energies, use this as ye advantage."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	14. Devouring Emotions

**FOURTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 25, 2013_

* * *

„Here it is, child. Sango-san, Kirara and Miroku-sama were buried together.

Inuyasha-sama and Shippou-chan separately..." the older one explained while Kagome remained silent, head bowed down, her body trembling.

"Please, leave me alone, Kaede-obasan." Kagome whispered.

"Hai. I will get ye later, child." She stroked her stiff back soothingly and Kagome heard how the elder miko walked away.

Once she didn't hear anything but the rushing of the wind, she fell to her knees, laying her face into her hands and started crying.

The emotions were devouring her – rage, disappointment, remorse, hate, sorrow, pain.

She mourned for a long time.

* * *

_Happy Birthday to me, yaay! :)_

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing, especially a big thank you goes out to __**japanesegirl13**__ and __**LoveInTheBattleField **__for reviewing continuingly! :)_


	15. Unbeknown Precision

**FIFTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 25, 2013_

* * *

„I'm back, child. "

„Hn. "

Kagome had already heard the elder miko's steps, how she drew back the curtain and her heavy breathing.

Just as she took notice of every single sound. She was crushed by these sensations.

Every movement, every sound, every scent – she took notice of them with an previously unbeknown precision to her.

Days have passed but she felt overwhelmed by these sense impressions and she left the hut reluctantly.

Instead of getting better she was seemingly loosing her mind as her brain finally understood what was going on.

She would not be able to see _ever again._

* * *

_Thank you for reading and reviewing!_


	16. Without Eyesight

**SIXTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 26, 2013_

* * *

„Kagome, ye can not stay inside this hut forever, this does your spirit no good."

Kaede thought it appropriate to grant the girl time to mourn, but she was dismayed to see what was happening with her now.

You could not deny that she suffered a great loss, the pain would not cease in any time soon.

But she had great willpower and an aim – and Kaede would be damned hundredth and thousandth times, if she didn't set her back on her feet.

"I will teach ye how to heal and how to handle bow and arrow. Even without eyesight."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	17. Hopeless Case

**SEVENTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 26, 2013_

* * *

Kagome was lost.

The darkness has never scared her, she liked the night, the silence.

But now she was losing herself in it, she didn't know which way was north or south,

she didn't know if she was standing before Kaede's hut or perhaps rather in front of a tree.

She felt helpless, so useless.

She could never avenge her friends, if she didn't even _see_ her opponent.

She was good for nothing.

It was more likely that she'd injure _herself_ before she would cause _any real_ harm to Naraku with bow and arrow.

She has become a hopeless case.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	18. Archery

**EIGHTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 27, 2013  
_

* * *

„The most important thing about archery is precision.

If you miss the chance to strike your opponent, you miss your chance to live, because you will not have the time to try again.

It was hard for me to acquire this precision, once I could only see with one eye.

With you, Kagome-chan, it will all depend on your other senses.

You have to be vigilant about human senses, like your now improved sense of hearing, but do not neglect your holy powers.

The prowess to feel youki is an undeniable advantage you must exploit when there is the chance."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	19. Trivial?

**NINETEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 30, 2013_

* * *

"Concentrate on your surroundings, your prey will attract your attention."

Kagome drew her bow for what felt like the thousandth time this day and waited.

She heard the rustling of the leaves and then wing beats. She shot.

"Missed your opponent, lost your life. Try again, child."

Kagome sighed, "I can't do it, Kaede-obasan. I'm blind and useless."

"You're the Shikon Miko and you have a duty.

You wouldn't risk the future for something as trivial as your eyesight, would you?"

_Trivial? _Maybe she would have agreed once, but now her eyesight seemed to be more valuable than anything else.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and your reviews! They're very much appreciated! :)_


	20. Healing Herbs

**TWENTY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: March 31, 2013_

* * *

„The difficulty at healing with herbs is that ye have to learn to distinguish the most important ones through their scent, feeling and shape.

Further in your case, ye will not be able to find the required herbs, that's why we will focus on your healing capabilities as a miko,

which will help ye, should ye not have the access to herbs."

Kagome nodded and Kaede continued.

"Your companion will return soon.

I'll teach ye how to handle the most important herbs and then ye will try to use your holy power to heal smaller wounds,

agreed, Kagome-chan?"

"Hai, Kaede-obasan."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	21. Ready?

**TWENTY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 1, 2013_

* * *

„Aand... that would be it." She gave the child a sweet smile, raised her hand and tousled his hair.

"Thank you, Kagome-san!" the boy exclaimed laughing and ran towards his friends.

"That was not bad, child. How are ye feeling?"

"My head still hurts a little but the fits of dizziness have subsided." Kagome reported, pleased with her accomplishments.

"Very well. With more training ye will have no problems using your holy powers, Kagome-chan."

Kaede was proud of the young girl, she had pulled herself together and practiced her archery and healing.

She was ready to travel with the taiyoukai.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	22. Conviction

**TWENTY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 2, 2013_

* * *

„Kaede-sama! An emergency, please hurry!"

Kaede sighed, reached for her bow and set off, leaving the young girl back at the hut.

"I'll be back soon, child."

Kagome nodded and smiled to herself, happy to finally be alone – at least for a short while.

Kaede seemed to watch her every step, worrying, that she might get worse again

and Kagome was in dire need of a breathing space.

After all of Kaedes assertions, Kagome was convinced

that she had to leave the past behind for now and complete her mission.

She would not fall into despair before she did that.

* * *

_Thanks for reading !_

_and thanks __**japanesegirl13**__,__** AznTofu**__, __**Veraozao**__, __**Cherry20052**__, __**Aintgotnone**__, __**Lillian Wysteria Starfyre**__ and __**LoveInTheBattleField**__ for your reviews! _

_Oh, and __**LoveInTheBattleField**__? You had me there for a second! My heart literally stopped for a split second when I read it :D That was mean! :D_


	23. Icy Voice

**TWENTY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 2, 2013_

* * *

She raised her upper body from the tatami mat.

It was the dead of night and she could not sleep.

Tomorrow, her saviour would come and help her at searching the jewel shards.

She wasn't sure what to think about it.

On one side she was happy – she would never be able to collect the shards and harm Naraku on her own.

But she had a peculiar feeling towards her "saviour".

She had the impression that she knew him, but it still made her tremble and shivers run down her spine

as she thought back to that icy sharp voice.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	24. Penetrating Youki

**TWENTY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 3, 2013_

* * *

„He's here."

She sensed the approaching youki.

She and Kaede were packing her huge yellow backpack and the elder explained once more which herbs were useful for what.

But Kagome was not really paying attention.

She was nervous the whole morning through, after being awake the whole night long and the lack of sleep was now making itself felt.

But she simply could not ignore that penetrating youki, no matter how tired she was.

Her saviour was very close.

She turned her head towards the entryway in expectation.

A moment passed.

Silence. A faint rustling.

"Are you still sure, human?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	25. Contradictory Person

**TWENTY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 4, 2013_

* * *

The harsh voice cut through the silence and made Kagome nervous.

Her skin was covered in goose bumps and shivers ran down her spine.

Emotionless, cold, sardonic.

That's how she remembered his voice.

In reality it was even more incisive and piercing.

An idea of his appearance formed itself in her head but she couldn't imagine a face for such a contradictory person.

One the one hand he helped her, still he's been cruel to her from the beginning.

"I'll do it." was Kagomes determined answer.

She wasn't sure whether this was the right decision but she'd keep her promise.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and all your lovely reviews! :)_


	26. Taiyoukai Of The West

**TWENTY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 4, 2013_

* * *

„Where are we going?"

She was following his rather overwhelming youki for hours now,

taking every step cautiously so she wouldn't trip over unseen obstacles.

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru was content that she followed him in silence.

He still wasn't quite sure, why he was doing this.

He didn't owe his moronic half-brother anything, but seeing her so huddled up that day, he saw Rin.

In a pang of weakness, as she demonstrated willpower and great strength for a destroyed human,

his beast acted – offering her help.

He was Sesshoumaru, taiyoukai of the West and he was always true to his word.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	27. Breathless

**TWENTY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 5, 2013 _

* * *

„We rest."

She let out a sigh of relief and let her heavy backpack fall to the forest floor, then she stretched and moaned about her aching joints.

Suddenly she felt her companion's burning gaze and she turned away, yet the impression of being watched remained, making her nervous.

"Stay here."

She heard his dark, rough voice right next to her as he passed her, his steps as soundless as always.

Her heart skipped a beat and her chest trembled.

„Hai", she said breathlessly and felt his youki departing.

She exhaled deeply.

Why was her heart beating so fast?

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	28. Exhausted

**TWENTY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 6, 2013_

* * *

She sat down, leaning exhausted against a tree – she has never before walked that far without a break,

not even with Inuyasha, who had always rushed them all.

A piercing pain cut through her heart as memories took over her mind and tears filled her eyes.

_Blind_ eyes.

Suddenly she heard the rustling of silk and her companion's youki overwhelmed her once more,

sheer might was what he emanated.

"Hn" was everything he said before he walked up to her, silently, determinately, overwhelmingly.

Her own miko powers where struggling against the proximity of such a mighty demon.

She exhaled tremblingly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	29. Care?

**TWENTY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 7, 2013_

* * *

She felt something falling to the ground next to her and raised an eyebrow in surprise as she reached out for it.

The rough surface scraped up her palm

"Firewood." her companion explained with a flat, unimpressed voice before she rather felt than heard how he walked away.

Kagome moved away from the tree and put up the firewood, just like Kaede taught her, then lit it with a lighter.

Shortly after pleasant warmth entwined the area around the fire and Kagome relaxed – she hadn't even realised,

that she'd been trembling due to the cold.

"Thanks." she whispered softly.

"Hn."

* * *

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing! :)_


	30. Dream

**THIRTY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 7, 2013_

* * *

_„You should keep your pack under control, half-breed. They arrogate too much to themselves, especially that... _Miko_." Scornful statement. _

_„Keh, shut up, bastard! Kagome may be mouthy but as long as her anger is directed towards you, I don't give a single fuck!"_

_"Inuyasha?", she asked sweetly. „Sit!"_

_A crash._

_He raised an eyebrow. „Weaker than a human, half-breed?A _miko_ at that..."_

_'Miko'_

"Miko."

She sighed and turned onto her other side, murmuring. „Mh, five more minutes!"

She gasped as a wave of aggressive Youki washed over her, which would've knocked her over, if she weren't already lying.

"We're leaving." 

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	31. Figment

**THIRTY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 8, 2013_

* * *

She sat up and reached for her head. She thought about the dream, a memory from some time before the battle...

when they... met Sesshoumaru...

Surprised, she drew in a breath.

Would it be possible...?

No, this couldn't be.

Sesshoumaru would never help her, he would rather kill her.

Besides, she has never been able to feel his youki, her companion's on the other side, she did sense.

Somehow the voice didn't fit either. Though she didn't remember it quite so well,

she was _rather_ sure that this was _not_ Sesshoumaru.

It was surely just a figment of her imagination.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and your lovely reviews! :)_


	32. Nagging Feeling

**THIRTY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 8, 2013_

* * *

Her lids as well as her head lowered, she followed her companion.

It was hard to keep up with him, considering that she carried the huge backpack on her shoulders

while having to struggle not to lose her balance – she staggered dangerously a few times.

She dwelled on her thoughts as a sudden shiver ran across her body, an urging, nagging feeling on her senses,

as a rose-colored spot appeared before her inner eye and spread its shine over a creature's silhouette.

Kagome gasped.

She _knew_ this feeling.

She had felt it often enough over the years.

A jewel shard.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and your lovely reviews! :)_


	33. Pursuit

**THIRTY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 9, 2013_

* * *

She gasped as the silhouette took shape and she was able to discern a demon's contour.

Kagome felt her companion's piercing gaze. She answered his unspoken question.

"Jewel shard. In the north-west. No humanoid demon, probably weak."

"Hn.", she thought she heard him sniffing, then she felt his burning gaze. "Follow my youki."

This was the only answer she got before he hastened away.

Kagome damned the fact that she was not able to see once more – that way she was strongly disadvantaged in this pursuit.

She decided to leave her backpack and followed her companion, carrying bow and arrows.

* * *

_A big "Thank You!" to all my readers and reviewers for following this story :)_

_Hope, you enjoy it! :)_


	34. Blind Chase

**THIRTY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 10, 2013_

* * *

She panted from the exertion.

It was hard to follow without running against something.

Surprisingly, the shard's light seemed to guide her.

If she had to describe it, she'd say that she was able to see the way to the shard without opening her eyes,

like when you're able to see the sun shining brightly, even with eyes closed,

but it disappears whenever something comes in-between.

Whenever a tree was standing between her and the shard, its shine dimmed down;

when the road was free, it became dazzlingly bright again.

Following this shine she stepped onto the scene soon after.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	35. Imbecile Weaklings

**THIRTY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 10, 2013_

* * *

Unperturbed, he eyed the opponent.

It was common knowledge that even a single jewel shard could lend its holder great might.

What a shame, that these holders were oftentimes insolent, imbecile weaklings,

who didn't recognize might even if it was knocking happily on their door.

Hn.

There goes the hope of having an interesting fight for once.

Because this opponent didn't pose _any_ threat to him, he concentrated on his companion, the _miko_.

Was she able to follow him? Or has she already – in her ineptitude – run against the nearest tree?

He listened attentively as she stepped onto the scene.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	36. Take Shape

**THIRTY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 11, 2013_

* * *

She held bow and arrows in her hand, her head was raised like it used to be

and she "looked" ahead, towards the jewel shard's pure shine.

It took shape and suddenly she recognized a bearlike youkai – it was almost as if she was able to actually see him due to the jewel shard.

Her reiki spread all around her body and flowed into the arrow, just like she practiced with Kaede-obasan.

Suddenly she had the youkai's attention and she "saw" how it dashed towards her.

She stood firmly and uprightly on her feet, took a deep breath and shot.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	37. An Advantage

**THIRTY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 11, 2013_

* * *

An earpiercing yell cut through the forest's silence and birds were flying away scared, then a dull sound was heard.

A soft smile spread onto Kagome's lips. She hit it!

She wrapped her bow around her shoulder and walked towards the corpse,

a gaze piercing her back, which she ignored.

Kagome reached for the shard and purified it, pocketed it.

She yanked her arrow out of the carcass, wiped the blood off on its fur and put it back in the quiver.

There was one advantage in being blind – she didn't have to look into the victim's dull, dead eyes.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :_


	38. Raging Anger

**THIRTY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 12, 2013_

* * *

She turned to her companion who walked past her.

"North of here is a spring. Get rid of that animal's disgusting reek."

Her triumphant smile disappeared, her temperament rose. Raging anger flared up as he treated her like a slave.

She _wouldn't_ put up with this!

"I left my backpack behind. I'll get it first." she answered, walking in the opposite direction.

A growl filled the scene.

„You will do my bidding, human." he hissed.

"I'm _not_ a servant. Nor did I ask for your help, youkai!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, she was pushed forcefully against the trunk of a tree.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	39. Beast

**THIRTY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 12, 2013_

* * *

"Let...me...go!" she choked out, as he gripped her throat tightly.

He growled. How did this human _dare_ to defy him?

His beast roared angrily as his claws pierced her skin and drew her blood while he almost suffocated her.

Why did it roar?

This was just another useless, disrespectful human, who did not even_ deserve_ the death at his hands!

But his beast rebelled against him, forced him to let go of the girl.

He looked into her face which was twisted into a pained grimace, the dull, blind eyes opened wide.

Why did his beast want to protect her?

* * *

_Thanks for reading! _


	40. Scars?

**FORTY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 13, 2013_

* * *

Her head started spinning.

His hand squeezed the breath out of her and she couldn't fight back.

She had gripped his wrist and dug her short, blunt nails into his arm but he didn't seem to mind.

While squeezing his arm, she felt two longish streaks on his wrist – scars?

With all she had left she concentrated and tried to summon her reiki, but she didn't succeed.

Surrendering, she let her hands fall down and reclined her head.

She felt his grip getting stronger.

"You _will_ do my bidding, human." was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	41. Submission

**FORTY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 13, 2013_

* * *

He let go of her. She slid to the ground, lay there motionlessly.

He struggled with himself, wanting to leave her behind while wondering why his beast behaved that way.

It had roared as he hurt her and purred contentedly as she reclined her head – a gesture of submission.

He could understand why his dominant beast liked that.

Disgusted, he turned his back on her as the stench of that bearyoukai invaded his sensible nose.

With a few steps he closed in on the carcass and summoned his poison whip.

With a flick of his wrist, the corpse was gone.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	42. Delay

**FORTY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 14, 2013_

* * *

Displeased, he returned some time later.

They lost valuable daytime while she was unconscious, just because she was as stupid as to stand up against him.

Now they would have to travel at night.

For him, it was a breeze to travel at night and in her condition, well, she would probably not mind.

But she had to get rid of that disgusting stench beforehand – just another, unnecessary delay.

He watched her pensively.

Snorting softly he turned away and jumped into a tree

– right after he let the big, yellow object fall to the ground next to the sleeping miko.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	43. Compensation?

**FORTY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 15, 2013_

* * *

The miko woke up groaning and stretched her aching joints.

She gulped and touched her likewise aching throat.

Kagome thought back to the incident with her companion.

He had choked her until unconsciousness. For_ no_ reason.

She shuddered and stood up, concentrated and found his youki close by.

Once more, her anger gained the upper hand over the other emotions and she started towards the taiyoukai as she almost tripped over something.

Something _big_.

Surprised, she crouched down and reached out for the object. Astonished, she held her breath.

Did this homicidal youkai return her backpack, for instance as compensation?

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	44. Accusations

**FORTY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 15, 2013_

* * *

She raised an eyebrow in surprise, shouldered her backpack, bow and quiver and walked towards her companion.

Though she was thankful for bringing her backpack back, she would _not _simply forget his outburst.

"You have almost killed me." she blamed him.

He snorted. She clenched her fists.

"Don't you have anything to-"

He interrupted her with a growl.

"You_ will_ call me by my title, human."

She felt him hitting the ground soundlessly next to her.

"You refused to execute my command so I punished you. That is how it works."

She felt his sharp claws running down her cheek.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	45. Embarrassing Proximity

**FORTY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 16, 2013_

* * *

"This is definitely _not_ how it works! You've _no_ right to boss me around!" she slapped his hand away but he grabbed her wrist,

pulled her against his lean body.

Taken by surprise and embarrassed by the proximity, a delicate, red shimmer appeared on her cheeks,

as she felt his muscles and smelled his pleasing, virile scent.

Her heart pounded and she couldn't breathe – this time, he didn't even have to choke her.

She gulped.

"A-and as long as you don't call me by mine, you'll be waiting a long time for me to call you by your title, youkai!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading and your reviews! :))_


	46. Confirmed Assumptions

**FORTY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 17, 2013_

* * *

„You arrogate too much to yourself, human!" he hissed and let go of her with a shove, so she stumbled back a few steps.

"Hey!" she exclaimed angrily and ran after him, following his youki.

She wanted to stop him and reached out for his sleeve – his _empty_ sleeve.

Surprised, she sucked in a breath, stopped dead in her tracks.

Her heart skipped a beat before starting to race.

_T-this couldn't be true! I-it was impossible! Had she really been right with her assumptions?_

Bowing her head, she whispered uncertainly, "I-is this the reason you help me?

Because we're both...disadvantaged...Sesshoumaru-sama?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	47. Not Disadvantaged

**FORTY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 17, __2013_

* * *

The emotionless, cold voice, the mighty youki, the silence, enduring hours, the elongated "scars" on his wrist,

the reluctance to call her by her name, the lack of his left arm...

There were so many proofs and yet Kagome could hardly believe it.

Sesshoumaru, human-hating and Japan's mightiest taiyoukai, the Lord over the Western Lands should want to help her?

Her – a human, miko and "InuYashas wench" at that?

"This Sesshoumaru is not disadvantaged in the slightest by something as negligible as the lack of his left arm, miko.

You should not forget that."

As cold and serious as ever.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	48. Safe?

**FORTY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100  
Date: April 18, 2013_

* * *

She simply wanted to roll her eyes at his vain declaration.

"Now, that I _did_ call you "Sesshoumaru-sama", you still just call me miko." she taunted and gave a genuine laugh.

In the next second, she felt Sessoumaru's hand grabbing her throat.

Caught off guard, she gasped for air. "W-what's going on now-?" she choked.

"Guard your tongue, wench.

Just because your human, fatuous brain finally _did_ understand,

whom you have dealings with here, you should _not_ think yourself safe.

This Sesshoumaru can decapitate you with a single move, miko." he boasted and jostled her away.

"Do _not_ forget that."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	49. Sarcasm

**FORTY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 19, 2013_

* * *

Surprised about the taiyoukai's talkativeness she became speechless, her chest rose and fell rapidly.

Finally, she found her tongue and her temperament.

„Why do you, oh great Lord, even bother with all of this?

I am fairly convinced, that Your Excellency has more important matters to deal with,

than helping a lower human at the search of some derisory jewel shards!" she hissed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"On my conscience, even a lower human can be in the right betweenwhiles." he replied,

apparently ignoring her sarcasm completely. Her jaw dropped.

"Follow, human." The corner of his mouth twitched amused.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) _


	50. Immature Comportment

_Italic: Sesshoumaru's thoughts _

**Bold: Sesshoumaru's Beast**

* * *

**FIFTY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 19, 2013_

* * *

She followed him, stamping her feet every step she took.

He thought of her comportment as immature – not even Rin behaved in such a manner, when she was not content with something.

But well, the child was easy to please and rarely unhappy.

The miko following him seemed to be unhappy non-stop, which he would not even care about, if she did not express it through such annoying behaviour.

**It is better than walking around silent and emotionless like a corpse, the way she used to be.**

_Silence, Beast. You brought that tedious situation on yourself._

**You are welcome.**

_Silence!_

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	51. Numbing Cold

**FIFTY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 20, 2013_

* * *

"I thought there would be a hot spring?" Kagome asked uncertainly as she filled her empty bottle with the stream's cool water.

He rumbled. "Get rid of that reek."

Okay. Kagome had to admit that even she could smell the stench of that bear on herself,

which probably was due to the improvement of her sense of smell.

For Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose the stench was probably sheer torment.

But..."I won't go in there. The water is ice-cold."

He growled.

She hissed.

Then she felt his youki's shove before numbing cold embraced her body.

Oh, he would regret this so much.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	52. Icy Claws

_Italic: Sesshoumaru's thoughts_

**Bold: Sesshoumaru's Beast**

* * *

**FIFTY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 20, 2013_

* * *

Her heart raced, the cold held her captured in its icy claws.

She was lacking orientation; not knowing where was up or down.

She lashed out with her arms but didn't break the surface.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Was _this_ the end?

**Miko can't see! She'll drown! Save her!**

_Silence!_

He scolded his beast albeit agreeing with it; he reached out for the miko's wrist, pulling her out.

She spluttered, as air invaded her burning lungs and his eyes widened a tad,

as in the next instant, she was leaning panting and trembling against his chest, clutching his clothes.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	53. Not A Thing

**Bold: Sesshoumaru's Beast**

* * *

**FIFTY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 21, 2013_

* * *

Caught off guard by the sudden proximity and her touch, he didn't shove her away immediately, the way he did ever so often before.

Instead, he loosened his grip around her wrist, while her breathing got back to normal, but her heart kept racing.

**Idiot! You almost killed miko!**

He growled but ignored his beast deliberately, as the miko wound out of his grip and started striking at his chest.

"How dare you, you savage!" she screamed, her voice broke, but the anger boiled up.

"I'm a _person_, not a _thing_ you can simply shove into ice-cold water!" she shouted.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	54. Laughing Heartily

**FIFTY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 21, 2013_

* * *

"Calm yourself."

His voice almost sounded soft, what was undoubtedly due to his indignant beast, which growled about Sesshoumaru's ignorance.

He reached out for the miko's wrists, who dodged in his grasp.

The taiyoukai didn't have the nerve to deal with a distraught miko, who was trembling and wet and screaming at him.

"Kagome." he hissed and squeezed her wrists a tad harder.

His powerful voice filtered down to her through her anger and made her falter.

_D-did he just call me by my name?_

„Calm yourself." he emphasized each word, cursing his beast inwardly.

His beast merely laughed heartily.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	55. Dark Baritone

**FIFTY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 22, 2013_

* * *

She let her head fall against his shoulder, somewhere at the back of her mind noticing, that he didn't wear his armour.

She was confused about him calling her by her name.

She had to admit that her heart had skipped a beat as she heard his dark baritone caressing the three syllables.

Suddenly, she felt a hand pressing against her back, the heat of it burning through her wet clothes.

Redness covered her cheeks at her own, sudden thoughts – this was _Sesshoumaru!_

He was the human-hating, emotionless and deadly taiyoukai of the West – whom she was still mad at!

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	56. Facial Expressions

**FIFTY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 22, 2013_

* * *

He watched her changing facial expressions somehow interested, while her thoughts raced.

Moments later, he grumbled, content that nobody saw their touch and his curious gaze.

Curiosity – A hereditary trait, which he had suppressed successfully until now.

Until this miko appeared.

He would never admit how she had intrigued him from the first moment, and he pinned it on his beast,

which wasn't heard from until the same instant.

Hn.

"We have to talk." she suddenly exclaimed convinced and pushed lightly against his chest.

"You have to wash." he replied unfazed, as she put her arms akimbo, still slightly blushing.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	57. Observations

**FIFTY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 23, 2013_

* * *

She planted herself in front of him with a stern expression, but her clothes were still soaked

and sticking to her curvy body like a second skin, which didn't exactly make her seem intimidating.

He let his gaze wander across her body, from the wet strands of her ebony hair to the white, almost see-through blouse,

which accentuated her curves, especially since she was arching her back,

and the green, way too short skirt, which made her legs appear even longer.

His beast stirred at this luscious sight.

He had to admit – for a human, she really _did_ look considerable.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	58. Images

**FIFTY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 23, 2013_

* * *

"You can't just simply push me around as if I were your servant!

I am – which you surely did _not_ fail to notice – a _human_ and nowhere _near_ as resistant as a-"

"Silence." he hissed, while red dots started to mingle with the molten gold of his gaze,

as he watched the miko trying to clarify her position stubbornly.

Unfortunately his beast was interested in something entirely different, which _did_ have remotely something to do with "pushing" her

– on the ground or against a tree.

There were countless possibilities.

The taiyoukai cursed his beast for the images in his mind.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	59. Appropriate Attire?

**FIFTY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 24, 2013_

* * *

Still confused about the taiyoukai's reaction, she changed into the dry clothes she carried inside her backpack,

not caring about possible voyeurs, since her companion's youki was keeping any kind of danger away.

While she collected her wet clothes, she thought back to the situation he had left her in, and a red shimmer covered her cheeks at the memory.

Only after one of his remarks did she remember her attire and how she was probably looking after her involuntary bath.

She sighed piqued, shook her head, straightened herself and set off in the direction of the Lord's mighty youki.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	60. Pulsing Reiki

**SIXTY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 24, 2013_

* * *

_„__This Sesshoumaru is mighty enough, human, it is useless for him." he huffed but she just shook her head, smiling._

_ "__It's no present for you, Sesshoumaru. I'm giving this to you for my own sake." she indicated a slight bow and went off, _

_curled up next to the fire, letting the taiyoukai alone with his thoughts._

_He eyed the jewel shard, which was surrounded by a rosy shine, curiously. _

_Hn._

* * *

Leaning against the trunk of a tree, he watched the sleeping miko pensively.

He held the shard, which was surrounded by pure, pulsing reiki, between the tips of his claws.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	61. Embarrassing Difficulties

**SIXTY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 25, 2013_

* * *

She turned her face towards the shine, which surrounded his stature, and followed him silently.

A soft smile splayed onto her lips – she was content with her decision.

_~ ~ Flashback ~ ~_

_While she made her way back after that compromising bath, she came upon embarrassing difficulties. _

_Though she knew where she had to go, she had the biggest problem in doing so. _

_She didn't see the way; there was no Sesshoumaru – whom she called her guide dog secretly – who could lead her way, _

_so she bumped unhindered against obstacles._

_But the young miko didn't want to show any weakness by calling for help. _

* * *

_Thanks for reading! _


	62. Searing Heat

**SIXTY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 27, 2013_

* * *

_After she had finally reached the clearing he was sitting in, she strode upright and with her head held high towards him, _

_but his cold voice suddenly cut through the silence. _

_"__Stop!"_

_Without a second thought, she paused confused; redness covered her cheeks as she heard his pervasive voice, _

_which reminded her of the situation at the river. _

_She lowered her head and waited for him to say something more, but he didn't. _

_Still confused she took a step forwards and gasped, as she felt heat under her feet. __Searing heat. _

_She hissed, took a step back, staggered and fell. _

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	63. Burning Gaze

**SIXTY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 27, 2013_

* * *

_The taiyoukai's lips curled into a slight smile as he watched the miko. _

_She almost walked into the campfire. _

_He had to stop her, otherwise she wouldn't just slow their mission with her sleep, but also with scorched feet, _

_which was the last thing he needed to deal with – this was what he persuaded himself of. _

_His beast disagreed. _

_But both were equally amused as the miko staggered and fell – if she knew, just what kind of view she afforded him with, _

_she would probably become deep red. _

_Fortunately, she couldn't _see_ his burning gaze – though she _could_ feel it._

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	64. Embodiment Of Silence

**SIXTY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 28, 2013_

* * *

_„__Would you like to eat something, too?", she asked while cooking ramen._

_"__This Sesshoumaru does not require food."_

_"__At all?" she asked amazed. _

_"__Not as often as humans do." he explained to his own surprise and closed his eyes, _

_which immediately closed the matter for him – unfortunately she couldn't see this gesture._

_ "__And how often do you require it?" _

_On one side, she was curious, on the other the taiyoukai was the only person she met for some days now _

_and it was hard for her to stay silent all the time. _

_Unfortunately, her companion was the embodiment of silence. _

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	65. Request

**SIXTY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 28, 2013_

* * *

_She ate her ramen in strained silence. _

_An idea has formed itself in her mind hours ago but she wasn't quite sure, how to proceed. _

_She never knew what to expect of the taiyoukai. _

_How would he react to her offer? _

_She sighed, put the food away and stood up. _

_She would have to simply do it – she had nothing to lose anyway. _

_She strode towards Sesshoumaru with a slight smile, reached for the phial, which was hanging around her throat, and took out a jewel shard. _

_Taking a deep breath, she kneeled next to Sesshoumaru. _

_"__I have a request."_

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)_


	66. Compensation

**SIXTY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 29, 2013_

* * *

_He watched her interested as she crouched before him, holding a jewel shard in her hand._

_"__Hn.", was everything he said, asking her to continue wordlessly._

_"__I wanted to offer you a jewel shard. _

_As you undoubtedly know, they are very mighty and incredibly precious. _

_Let's call it a compensation for having to deal with me?" she asked with a slight smile and he eyed her sceptically due to her mindless reasoning, _

_pointing out to her, that he was mighty enough and didn't desire the shard._

_She smiled, put the shard down next to him and returned to the fire._

_~ ~ End of Flashback ~ ~ _

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_By the way! I didn't think that it would be this hard to figure out her request, since these last chapters were a flashback ;)_


	67. Greatest Speed

**SIXTY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 28, __2013_

* * *

Eventually, he took the shard and now she was following him with a smile pasted on her face,

which was ever-present, every time he looked back towards her.

Surprisingly, she seemed to feel much better and more comfortable than at the beginning of their journey.

He didn't know why he didn't mind her not shrinking back from him.

He would even claim that his beast was pleased about this fact.

He snorted mentally.

Suddenly he felt a strong youki approaching – of course it was nowhere near as strong as he was,

but still it moved with greatest speed towards them.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	68. Intruder

**Bold: Sesshoumaru's beast**

* * *

**SIXTY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: April 30, 2013_

* * *

"Kouga!" he heard her hiss astonished, before the intruder was standing before her and took her hands into his.

His beast growled.

**Mine!**

Sesshoumaru ignored it, listened to the conversation between his miko and that wolf.

"Kagome-chan, you're alive!" he exclaimed surprised and she sighed.

"Oh Kouga!"

She threw herself into his arms and Sesshoumaru saw red as his arms engulfed her in an intimate embrace.

"They're all... dead." she whispered horrified and the taiyoukai scented the salt of her tears, which were forming in her eyes.

"I know, Kagome..." he pushed her head into the crook of his neck.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	69. Mutt

**SIXTY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 1, 2013_

* * *

"What are you doing with another mutt, Kagome-chan?" Kouga asked finally, as his gaze fell on the taiyoukai.

The wolf noticed the blazing red eyes of her companion and grinned smugly, embraced her tighter.

Sesshoumaru growled and in the next instant, Kagome was yanked out of the wolf demon's arms.

Not prepared for this fast movement, she stumbled against the taiyoukai and reached for his clothes, clutched it tightly.

She inhaled his admittedly tempting scent, while his arm was wrapped around her waist

and she felt a vibration under her cheek, which was lying against his chest.

Was he growling?

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	70. Explanations

**SEVENTY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 1, 2013_

* * *

Recovering from her shock, she stroked the slightly trembling chest lightly,

finally breaking away from the taiyoukai somewhat disappointed.

"Kouga, this is Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru-sama.

He's helping me at hunting for the Jewel Shards." she informed him with a stern voice,

while Sesshoumaru was clutching her elbow.

"I know this guy." Kouga barked, confused, because Kagome did not look at him even once,

before he pierced the Inuyoukai with his furious gaze.

Sesshoumaru remained unimpressed.

"He just wants to get a hold of the shards, Kagome! You shouldn't trust him."

„Unlike you, fleabag, this Sesshoumaru is powerful enough without them."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	71. Unforeseen Coldness

**SEVENTY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 2, 2013_

* * *

The miko's comportment was surprising to him.

She was feeling comfortable around him, had touched him fearlessly, which nobody else would ever dare to do.

She had introduced him with "sama" and above all, she had calmed his raging beast.

What did it see in this human?

What was it that made her so covetable for the demons in her surroundings?

"I don't need 'em either!" Kouga snapped obstinately.

„Still you carry them in your legs." Kagome whispered,

her voice was laced with a cold which could compete with Sesshoumaru's,

before she clapped her hand over her mouth in terror.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	72. Forgiveness

**SEVENTY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 2, 2013_

* * *

Somehow amused by the miko's statement, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and watched the fleabag,

who stared at the woman at his side with eyes opened wide.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that..." she whispered with her head bowed.

Kouga was one of her last friends in this era; speaking ill of him in front of Sesshoumaru was surely no good idea.

She broke away from the taiyoukai and walked towards Kouga, whose youki she was able to perceive,

although it was dominated by her companion's youki.

„Will you forgive me?" she tilted her head and Sesshoumaru's eyes blazed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	73. Hands off!

**SEVENTY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 3, 2013_

* * *

Kagome's head was tilted to the side, her hair falling over one shoulder

hence baring the side of her neck, which was considered a sign of submission.

**MINE!,** hissed Sesshoumaru's beast, seeing this gesture.

_Silence!,_ the taiyoukai scolded, although not being spared from his beast's intense thoughts, as he saw the wolf's blazing gaze.

Faster than any eye could perceive, he was standing between his miko and the fleabag,

gripping his throat tightly, raising him off the ground.

Although his lips did not move, his eyes revealed the one thought coursing through his mind:

Hands off of what is mine!

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	74. Beseeching

**SEVENTY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 3, 2013_

* * *

"K-kouga? Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked a little helplessly, not knowing what was going on

– except that Sesshoumaru was suddenly standing between Kouga and her – but she didn't get an answer.

Uncertainly, she reached out, felt the silk of her companion's clothes under her fingertips;

his soft hair was stroking her forearms as she reached for his raised arm.

"K-kagome!" she heard Kouga choke out and knew instantly what was happening.

"Sesshoumaru" she whispered beseechingly, squeezing his arm,

hoping, she could get through to him.

"Let him go."

**NO!**, his beast roared.

He simply growled, sending the wolf flying against a tree.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	75. Underdog

**Bold: Sesshoumaru's Beast**

_Italic: Sesshoumaru's thoughts_

* * *

**SEVENTY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 4, 2013_

* * *

The impact knocked the air out of his lungs. He sat up panting, rubbing his sore neck.

"Kouga!"

Worried about him, she let go of the taiyoukai and hurried towards Kouga.

Sesshoumaru's vacant gaze followed her, as he fought out a battle with his beast inwardly.

**Idiot! ****You pushed miko into his arms!**

You_ wanted to strangle the wolf. Now he is playing the underdog._

**Fleabag throws himself at miko! ****Miko is MINE!**

_Ridiculous. She is _human_. Weak and useless._

**Miko is strong!**

_Silence!_

He watched her kneeling before that mutt and he turned around wordlessly, disappearing between the trees.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	76. Mine'

**Bold: Sesshoumaru's Beast**

_Italic: Sesshoumaru's thoughts_

* * *

**SEVENTY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 4, 2013_

* * *

**Don't leave her behind with fleabag! Miko is MINE!**

_Silence, Beast.,_ he thought resignedly.

Lately, his beast has become unbelievingly exertive,

and it wasn't possible to simply turn it off or beat it like he did with Jaken to keep it quiet.

He could only assume that the reason was the miko's presence, but he could not imagine why it thought of the human as 'his'.

Why it called her 'mine'.

Usually, you would call your mate that way, not a burdensome human miko with weird clothes,

who ran after jewel shards and flung herself at wolf demons.

He growled.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	77. No Good

**SEVENTY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 5, 2013_

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Kouga-kun, I honestly don't know what got into him." Kagome apologized for her companion

with a confounded expression adorning her face.

"It ain't your fault, Kagome-chan." he grabbed her hands and stared into her face. "Look at me."

A bitter laugh escaped her.

"I can't." she said with a small, sarcastic smile tugging on her lips. "I'm blind."

Kouga's jaw dropped."Blind?"

"Yes, after the fight, in which everybody... well... afterwards I was suddenly blind." she whispered, crestfallen.

"Blind or not, beloved, this mutt is up to no good!

You should join me!

I will protect you!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading and your feedback! :)_


	78. Worries?

**SEVENTY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 5, 2013_

* * *

Kouga watched her anxiously and his heart warmed up as a sincere smile spread onto her lips.

He never whished for the half-breed to die, but now, nothing and no one was standing between Kagome and him.

They could finally be together and happy.

* * *

The sun was setting slowly and Sesshoumaru waited for the miko,

leaning against the trunk of a tree and looking towards moon and stars, which illuminated the dark sky over his head.

His beast was finally silent but now his own thoughts were plaguing him.

Some time has passed and surprisingly, he was worried about her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and your feedback! :) _


	79. Idiot

**SEVENTY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 6, 2013_

* * *

He stayed calm and cold on the outside but pandemonium was reigning inside of him,

his thoughts, incited by his beast, were going on the rampage.

This was utterly uncharacteristic for the stoic taiyoukai, but he controlled himself enough to not jump up and rip the wolf to shreds.

**What if he abducted miko?**

_This Sesshoumaru would have noticed it._

**What if miko wanted to join him because you're an idiot and treat miko like dirt?**

Sesshoumaru growled.

Whether it was because of his beast's insult or the possibility, that it could be in the right, he wasn't quite sure.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and the 200 reviews! :))_


	80. Instructions

**EIGHTY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 6, 2013_

* * *

„I am really sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed desperately, however not receiving any answer.

She yearned to see what his mimic could tell her about what his voice concealed from her.

"You know..." she started silently, head bowed, voice trembling.

"Kouga-kun suggested for me to join him." she whispered and waited expectantly for a reaction.

"What are you still doing here?" he growled.

A short, relieved laugh escaped her.

"You _literally _went for my jugular and threw me into ice-cold water

just because I didn't follow your instructions.

And I _think_ I recall that "Follow _my_ Youki" was one of these."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	81. Wishes

**EIGHTY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 7, 2013_

* * *

Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure what to think of this answer.

His beast still roared, furious about the fleabag's offer, since he had wanted to take away what was his.

Sesshoumaru was content that she stayed, but inexplicably, her reason was bugging him.

"If you wish to accompany the wolf, go ahead." he suggested coolly.

"Really?" she asked surprised, kneeling next to the taiyoukai.

**NO!**

"Yes."

She put a finger to her chin, stroking her full lower lip absently, lost in thoughts.

"Do you _want_ me to go?" she breathed silently, clutching her fingers tightly into the fabric of her skirt.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	82. Pack

**EIGHTY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 7, 2013_

* * *

He eyed her closely, his gaze wandering from her bowed head, the trembling lip she was biting, to the clenched hands in her lap.

She honestly thought that he would send her away.

He sighed and decided to play along with his beast just once.

"Stand up." he commanded harshly, noticing how she winced, obeyed.

He stood before her and reached for her chin, stroked her lower lip gently before tipping her head back until her neck was bared.

He leaned closer, inhaled her pleasing scent, his nose caressing her skin tenderly from ear to collarbone.

"You are pack, Kagome."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	83. Unknown Warmth

**EIGHTY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 8, 2013_

* * *

Her breathing was shallow and her thoughts were working overtime.

She felt his claw's gentle scraping on her chin, the warm breath on her neck,

the muscular chest underneath her fingertips and his soft hair brushing against her skin.

His nose ghosted from her collarbone over her neck and she exhaled tremblingly.

His hand wandered from her chin along the side of her throat and to the back of her neck.

Suddenly, she felt the gentle but raw gliding of his tongue against her sensitive skin

and her legs turned into jelly as unknown warmth spread throughout her entire body.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	84. Acceptance and Loyalty

**EIGHTY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 8, 2013_

* * *

His beast purred in pleasure as her scent invaded his brain and he let his tongue glide over her throat in a gesture of acceptance and loyalty.

His lips stretched into the ghost of a half-smile as she gasped for air and clutched his clothing tightly.

The reaction– her being overwhelmed and having shaking legs – pleased his dominant beast and admittedly him, too.

He had to admit that her being a human has stopped bothering him some time ago.

Hn.

She _was_ strong and brave and did _not_ reek like other humans did.

Her presence was acceptable, her disadvantage bearable.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	85. Blazing Eyes

**EIGHTY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 9, 2013_

* * *

"Come."

He stood up straight and caught his breath while struggling to keep his beast at bay so he wouldn't attack the unsuspecting miko.

He watched her flushed face briefly and then turned around, a light blazing in his eyes as he went off.

* * *

"A hot spring?" she exclaimed surprised, a wide smile spreading onto her lips

before she threw herself into his arms suddenly, her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." she whispered and drew back quickly as a treacherous blush covered her cheeks.

"Hn. 'Sesshoumaru' should suffice." he said with a restrained voice but blazing eyes.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :) _


	86. Not Reluctant

**EIGHTY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 9, 2013_

* * *

She let herself sink into the warm water, sighing joyously, always making sure that she had solid ground under her feet.

She didn't want to repeat the experience from her involuntary bath.

Kagome leaned against a rock and recalled the day's events.

It had been hard, talking Kouga out of the idea of taking her with him, besides he was insisting on making her his 'mate' ceaselessly.

She had explained that she couldn't join him – but to be honest, she didn't want to.

She was feeling surprisingly comfortable in the mighty taiyoukai's presence – he didn't seem to be reluctant, either.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	87. Accommodation

**EIGHTY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 10, 2013_

* * *

Seemingly calm on the outside he stewed over his actions inwardly.

He had taken her to the hot spring as if he wanted to compensate for his deed.

He had rejected his rightful honorific because he did not find it fitting for her

– although she was human and did not have the right to call him without suffix.

He had followed her request wordlessly and was now sitting on a rock near the spring,

his back turned towards her, while he was staring into the sky as she enjoyed her bath.

The worst thing: He did not mind accommodating her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_By the way, if you find any spelling or grammatical mistakes, you're welcome to point them out to me. _

_English isn't my mother tongue so it should be obvious that I do make mistakes but I hope that you don't mind and instead try to help me._

_But don't leave any rude comments, please._

_If you find a mistake - point it out._

_If you don't have anything nice or constructive to say - don't say anything._

_Arigatou!_

_Take Care :)_


	88. Hidden

**EIGHTY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 10, 2013_

* * *

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked lying submerged under the water, which was caressing her skin softly.

She heard his typical "Hn." and had to smile before she continued.

"Why wasn't I able to sense your youki before?

Even with untrained miko powers I should've been able to do so."

She had asked herself this question repeatedly and decided she could simply ask him.

"It is customary for this Sesshoumaru to hide it."

"Hide...?" she asked confused.

"Hn."

Suddenly, his mighty youki disappeared and the jewel shard was the only thing confirming that he was still around.

And walking towards her naked person.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	89. Confusion

**EIGHTY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 11, 2013_

* * *

His gazed was fixed on the miko, currently submerged under the water up to her chin,

a confused expression marring her former relaxed face.

Her cheeks were covered in a blush due to the water's warmth;

her midnight hair was sticking to her fair shoulders and surrounding her like a fan.

Sesshoumaru moved slowly towards her, constantly hiding his youki.

His eyes were blazing in anticipation, as her voice cut through the silence.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered and he stifled a smirk – she was confused because she couldn't sense him.

„Why are you walking towards me?"

Okay, now _he_ was confused.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	90. No Doubt

**NINETY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 11, 2013_

* * *

Her bewildered face was turned towards him; there was no doubt that she knew exactly where he was standing.

The question was _how_ she knew it.

He pondered over it and the only thing crossing his mind was the jewel shard she had given him.

He knew that she was able to detect jewel shards, but never did he suspect such precision.

His unseen half-smirk was creeping onto his face as he took his shard and placed it on her clothes, lying by the bank.

He raised an eyebrow as she inhaled sharply.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" she whispered confused.

He grinned roguishly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	91. Not Funny!

**NINETY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 12, 2013_

* * *

"W-why did you put the shard away?" she asked while crouching like a trapped animal, covering her body.

He eyed her interested while he came closer, silently as always.

Meanwhile, Kagome was getting panicky.

She couldn't sense him, couldn't "see" him.

He could be standing right before her.

Or he could be long gone.

"I'm serious, Sesshoumaru." she insisted, trying to make her voice sound persuasive, but it broke in the middle of her sentence.

"That's not funny, Sesshoumaru!" she cried out desperately and heard his light chuckle very close to her ear.

"I have to disagree, Ka-go-me." her murmured.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	92. Laughing

**NINETY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 12, 2013_

* * *

She leaned away from the Youkai with lightning speed, anxious to cover herself.

She heard his light chuckle again.

Since when did the deadly serious Taiyoukai laugh?

Or call her by her name!?

"Are you _laughing_ at me!?" she asked, feigning dismay, trying to keep him busy with innocent banter.

"Hn." he raised a corner of his mouth, oddly amused by her diversionary manoeuvre but not buying it.

She snorted.

_The great taiyoukai felt like laughing? _

_Well, let's see if he's going to laugh about that!_

Kagome struck out and heard a surprised yelp shortly after.

Now, _she_ was laughing.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	93. Crimson&Gold

**NINETY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 13, 2013_

* * *

He stared at the woman before him, water running down his face and clothes, water drops falling down from his lashes.

Anger boiled inside of him as the gold of his eyes mingled with crimson.

He wanted to jump at the woman and wring her neck.

Then, her light and clear laughter filtered down to him through the haze of anger, sobering him.

He had never heard the miko laugh so carelessly and he had to admit that it pleased him.

His gaze became softer as he watched Kagome.

Laughing, she threw her head back.

Suddenly, blood-red stained gold again.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	94. Silent Invitation

**NINETY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 13, 2013_

* * *

He watched almost in slow motion as her thick, shiny hair was thrown over her shoulder,

her full, rosy lips parted and the sound of her clear laughter resonated through the nocturnal silence.

She tilted her head back and her long, delicate throat was accentuated – small water droplets were running down her soft, fair skin,

gathering in the hollow by her clavicle, before running down in the southern direction, mingling with the spring water.

Her skin was flushed due to the water's heat and glowed invitingly.

His beast growled, pleased by this ethereal sight and Sesshoumaru accepted her silent invitation.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	95. Bareness

**NINETY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 14, 2013_

* * *

She gasped startled.

In one instant, she would be laughing lustily about how she managed to surprise and splash the taiyoukai with water

and in the next she was being pushed against the rock in her back.

She tried escaping Sesshoumaru's iron grip, but he pressed against her with his whole body

– she noticed gratefully how he did not grab her neck and squeezed it

– she could imagine having developed a phobia after his previous attacks.

Unfortunately, she felt the taiyoukai's adamant body just a little bit _too clearly _against hers

and she became _very_ aware of her own nakedness.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	96. Shame

**NINETY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 14, 2013_

* * *

Her heart raced faster than ever before and her breathing became flat.

She searched for a way out, but found none.

"I-I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama."

She talked insistently to him, using the honorific for emphasizing.

It did not work.

In the next instant, she felt his breath on her cheek, his hair tickling her shoulders as she burned from shame.

"For what are you sorry, Kagome?" he pressed her with deep, rumbling voice,

stroking her left arm with his claws, pushing her into the stone, which was boring into her back painfully.

She groaned.

He curved his lips into a half-smile.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	97. Typical Reaction

**NINETY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 15, 2013_

* * *

"T-that I splashed you with w-water." she whispered clipped, pressing her hands hesitantly against his chest, not able to push him away.

"Please-" she begged desperately.

"What do you want, Kagome?" his voice was hoarse and he noticed with blazing red eyes how she inhaled sharply

– her typical reaction when he called her by her name.

He liked it somehow, playing with the girl, that is.

She was shy and not aware of her definitely existing charms.

He had to acknowledge to himself that he felt drawn towards her, even without his beast having his claws involved in that matter.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	98. Goosebumps

**NINETY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 15, 2013_

* * *

Heat devoured her body while shivers ran down her spine, as his deep, hoarse voice spoke her name once again.

Goosebumps covered her whole body, while Sesshoumaru's claws ran across her skin and his breath brushed against her neck.

"Please, let me g-"

"You should..." he began and traced the line of her neck with his claws,

tilting her head back softly, pressing himself against her, feeling her soft curves against his hard body.

His beast roared.

"...take heed of whom you bare your neck to, Kagome." he whispered mysteriously and let his lips ghost over her sensitive skin tenderly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_And I'm _not_sorry for the cliffhanger! ;)_


	99. Invitation

**NINETY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 16, 2013 _

* * *

"My neck?" she breathed confused.

The wet silk of his garb was stroking against her bare skin and she moaned as the sensations flooded her mind.

The shame slowly made place to unknown arousal while her fingers ghosted over his broad chest.

The material parted and she touched the exposed skin lightly.

He groaned.

"It is considered an invitation." he explained and reached out for her chin, positioning his lips mere inches away from hers.

She caught her breath.

„An invitation this Sesshoumaru is going to accept." he breathed and in the next instant, his lips were lying upon hers.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and your reviews! :)_


	100. Consequences

_**A/N: **__This is the hundredth chapter and in honor of this occasion, I'd like to say a big thank you to all of my readers for staying with me, reading this fanfiction, adding it to their favorites and of course for reviewing! I hope, you still enjoy the story!_

_So once again a big thank you to my reviewers: __**LoveInTheBattleField, japanesegirl13, xauroragoddessx, Angelus, Lillian Wysteria Starfyre**__, __**Veraozao, AznTofu, Cherry20052, Chrissie0770, Dark Queen Rivika, maglin, chakriya, Vege-Chan, Sasusakui, Telly, pokemoneeveeforever, An93lsGl0ry, Silver eyed lass, legendofpanties, GoWaitInTheCar, luckgirl13, mistontli, beauty is lost, Innocence is Beautiful, The Storyteller of Old**__ and avid-reader21._  
_I'm sorry if I didn't always answer your reviews, but rest assured that I was happy about every single one and I'm still glad you enjoy my ff! _

_Well, and after this interminable Author's Note, let's get down to the hundredth chapter, which is a present for you patient readers and especially for you, __**Cherry20052**__, since it's your birthday today ;) _

_Rules are meant to be broken so the hundredth chapter will step out of the drabble-line! _  
_I hope you enjoy it! _

_Take care, everybody!_

* * *

**ONE HUNDRED**

_Words: 1000_

_Date: May 17, 2013_

* * *

She gasped surprised, feeling the taiyoukai's warm, soft lips against hers. The feeling was indescribable, as his suddenly released youki swirled around her while her reiki awakened and tried coping with his youki. Without success. Her skin tingled due to that clash of forces. He pushed against her and his hand wandered towards her back. Sesshoumaru pressed the miko against his body und intensified the kiss. She had to tilt her head back while clutching her fingers into his clothes. His tongue skimmed sinfully slow along her lavish lips and she moaned in surprise, parting her lips. He took advantage of it and his tongue darted in, dominating her. The sensations flooded her mind once again, but her arousal gained the upper hand, burning her body from the inside out. Kagome put her hands around the back of Sesshoumaru's neck, gripping his head and pulling him hard against her. He groaned approvingly, while his tongue continued the sensuous game. Albeit being wild and aggressive, the kiss only ignited the previously unknown fire inside of her, as his tongue performed a sinful dance with hers. Her hand wandered over his cheek and she stroked the markings, which decorated his skin and almost felt like scars on his soft, perfect skin, very lightly. He cringed slightly and moaned. She tilted her head to the side and deepened the kiss. His beast roared raptly, trying to gain the upper hand over his actions, but the taiyoukai put it back in its place. He had something different in mind than his beast. Sesshoumaru pressed the woman against the rock and broke the kiss as she ran short on air. Panting, she threw her head back once more, while his hand slid over her side, his gaze devouring her entirely. Her sight ignited a fire inside of him, which was running through his veins and colouring his eyes blood-red. He eyed the panting woman, her chest heaving and falling rapidly. A wild smile stretched the corners of his lips.

„The next time you want to bare your neck in front of a youkai..." he whispered, tightening the hold on her hip. Leaning down towards her, he sucked the skin of her throat between his lips, biting down on it with his fangs, though not piercing it. He educed a moan from her, before he dragged his tongue leisurely over the bite. "...consider the consequences. If I were a lower demon, it would not have stayed with just a kiss." Once again, he spoke more than he would in a whole day and shook his head to collect his thoughts. He put the still panting woman, whose legs were shaking, back on the ground, while he repressed the red from his golden gaze. The desire was still coursing through his veins, but he forced himself to stifle the flame, to hold himself back, repeating in his mind that she was human. But somehow, this argument seemed to lose its cogency when it came to the miko, to strangulate his desire entirely. He looked at the somehow seemingly lost woman, before he turned around and left. He hid his youki once again and his jewel shard was left behind, lying forgotten on the miko's clothing, emitting steadily its warm and rosy shine.

* * *

She wasn't sure about what just had happened. Her head was still spinning and she was dizzied by all of these emotions filling and devouring her. Sesshoumaru... had... kissed her. Flabbergasted, she let herself sink to the ground and leaned back against the stone breathlessly. She was burning up, which was not mainly because of the water's heat, but still, shivers were running down her spine as she let the tips of her fingers trail over her swollen lips, while her cheeks stood ablaze. This has been her first, real kiss. And with no one less than the great taiyoukai and Lord of the Western Lands – Sesshoumaru. The killing perfection. She let her head fall into her hands while her heart raced and butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. She invoked pictures of the deadly taiyoukai before her inner eye but she just couldn't connect these pictures to the youkai, who has practically attacked her minutes ago. At the thought about these 'consequences' he mentioned earlier, while she was still floating between clouds, heat filled her body once again. Was it possible, that she was indeed having some feelings towards this ice-cold, inapproachable demon? But they didn't even know each other! And... didn't she love Inyuasha? At least she assumed it always. When she imagined Inuyasha now, she felt deep fondness towards him, but... love? The feeling for him _was_ deep, but it didn't make her heart race. It didn't arouse butterflies in her stomach. It didn't steal her breath. It didn't leave her speechless. It was not love. She had to admit that she did feel something for the taiyoukai. She was grateful that he didn't treat her like a porcelain doll, which was about to break any instant, although he was being rude and rough towards her occasionally. He knew that she didn't want to talk about her friend's loss and remained silent, pressing her wordlessly to overcome the pain and helping her with her mission. He said she could join Kouga if she wanted, but planted himself between her and the wolf in an apparent pang of jealousy, which she would have never thought the taiyoukai to be capable of.

She didn't know what it was exactly but she had developed feelings towards him and she was positive that he had feelings towards her, be it acceptance or affection. She didn't expect love from him. She was realistic and knew that Sesshoumaru showed feelings scarcely. Especially since she was human she doubted anything more than acceptance from his part. But it was enough for her.

* * *

Redness covered her cheeks as she let her fingers trail over the packet in her lap.

"What is that?" she asked confused.

"_Proper_ attire." he replied sneering.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	101. Western Crest

**ONE HUNDRED AND ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 18, 2013_

* * *

She raised an eyebrow. _"Proper attire?"_

"You are a miko and dress like a courtesan." he replied promptly.

Redness covered her cheeks.

"As part of my pack you will not array yourself as revealingly and improperly, miko."

Aggrieved, she nodded and stroked the material carefully – silk.

The clothes must have been very valuable.

"Agreed, but I cannot accept this. It must've cost a fortune!" she protested and raised herself, holding the packet out to him.

He snorted.

"This Sesshoumaru can afford it, miko."

He turned away and receded, leaving the miko with her new clothing, decorated by the Western crest.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	102. Offended

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 18, 2013_

* * *

The clothes fit perfectly, were comfortable and she didn't even feel the weight of the soft material.

Though she had felt offended by his claim she would dress like a courtesan

– after all her clothes were perfectly normal for _her_ era –

she was pleasantly surprised about this all but considerate gesture.

After her bath, she wasn't quite sure what to expect from him

– whether he would return or if he was disgusted by the fact that he had kissed a human...

At the memory of their kiss butterflies fluttered in her stomach, her cheeks flushed and her heart beat faster.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	103. Ignorance

**ONE HUNDRED AND THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 19, 2013_

* * *

She was sitting at the campfire as she felt him returning.

She smiled into his direction.

"Thank you for the clothes, Sesshoumaru-sama." she said politely and continued eating in silence after he replied with a simple "Hn."

She tried to banish yesterday's kiss from her memory,

she didn't want a tense atmosphere between the Taiyoukai and herself and simply ignored the last evening

– he surely wanted to forget it just as much as she did.

"We are departing." he declared after a while and she packed her stuff, shouldered her backpack und stepped up to him.

"You forgot something, Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	104. An Enigma

**ONE HUNDRED AND FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 19, 2013_

* * *

He merely raised an eyebrow and asked her to continue wordlessly.

Her behaviour intrigued him.

She hadn't mentioned yesterday's kiss with a single syllable.

Though she'd blush anytime he spoke to her, she maintained the honorific he didn't demand from her, nevertheless.

An enigma, indeed.

He watched as she pulled something out of the pocket of her new hakama – his jewel shard.

"This belongs to you." she held it out to him.

"Keep it. It is of no value." he turned away and waited for her to follow.

She reached out and grabbed his hand instead, squeezing it.

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	105. Demon Markings

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 20, 2013_

* * *

"Why should I take it, Miko?" he asked and faced her once more.

He expected her to back away from him intimidated, withdrawing her hand.

She surprised him once again.

She raised his hand.

A smile curved her lips and with her head bowed, she put the jewel shard into his open palm.

In doing so, she stroked his markings and a shiver ran down his spine at this tender touch.

His markings were highly sensitive – and erogenous.

She loosened her hold and started to turn away, but he grabbed her wrist and held her captive.

"Why, Kagome?" he purred.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	106. Enlightening

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 20, 2013 _

* * *

She bowed her head, redness covered her cheeks.

_Why, Kagome? _How could these two harmless words sound so beseechingly and enticingly?

She sighed and enlightened him.

"Since I shattered the Shikon no Tama, I'm able to perceive the single shards.

Since I became blind, I'm also able to see them.

The pure light forms itself before my inner eye.

That was the reason, why I was able to hit that bearyoukai back then – the pink shine had engulfed his body and made him my target.

If you keep it, Sesshoumaru-sama, I'd be able to perceive you better... to _"see"_ you."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and your reviews! :)_


	107. Presents

_Italic: Sesshoumaru's Thoughts_

**Bold: Sesshoumaru's Beast**

* * *

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 21, 2013_

* * *

"Hn."

He let go of her wrist and eyed the shard, lying carelessly on the ground, where it had fallen earlier, before he took it.

Her face brightened up immediately.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Just Sesshoumaru." he reminded her, turned around and started walking.

A smile curved her lips. "Where are we going actually... Sesshoumaru?"

"In my castle." he returned curtly, while his beast piped up once again.

**You know what this means! **it exclaimed amusedly.

_This Sesshoumaru does not know what you speak of, beast._

**Miko's present for you and yours for Miko! **it started him off, but Sesshoumaru remained silent.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	108. His Colours

_Italic: Sesshoumaru's Thoughts_

**Bold: Sesshoumaru's Beast**

* * *

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 22, 2013_

* * *

**Ignore me as much as you want! You know what it means! **his beast insisted stubbornly.

**You're courting her!**

_Silence!_ Sesshoumaru exclaimed, but the thought was plaguing him for some time nevertheless.

* * *

"Well, well, the great taiyoukai once again in a human woman's company.

And with no one less but his brother's girl.

How extremely interesting." he watched the picture manifested by the mirror, sneering.

With the tip of a claw, he traced the outlines of her face.

"And, what is more, she is clothed in his colours! Hm, I think, we should pay them a visit." he mused chuckling.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	109. Visitor

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 22, 2013_

* * *

She inhaled sharply, sensing a strong youki approaching them rapidly.

The first possibility crossing her mind was Kouga.

Did he return? Did he want to convince her to accompany him?

Surprisingly, she was not the one receiving visitors, but her companion.

"Sesshoumaru, what a pleasant surprise."

Her silky voice got through to Kagome and she stopped dead in her tracks as an ice-cold shiver ran down her spine.

Kagura.

The wind sorceress had played no negligible role in murdering her friends.

Her crescent-shaped blades cut through Miroku as if he was as soft as butter.

Kagome clutched her eyes tightly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	110. Kagura

**ONE HUNDRED AND TEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 23, 2013_

* * *

"Kagura" he spoke evenly as he caught sight of her.

The wind sorceress walked up towards the taiyoukai, ignoring the human behind him deliberately.

"It's been a long time, Sesshoumaru" she whispered and standing before him, she let her fingers ghost over the taiyoukai's chest.

His icy gaze bored through her and he caught her wrist, his poison engulfing his hand into bilious green.

"What do you want, Kagura?"

She ripped her hand out of his grasp, stroked the sore wrist.

"When did you become so harsh, Sesshoumaru?" she purred blithely, smirking as she noticed how the human wench cringed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	111. Mistake

**ONE HUNDRED AND ELEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 22, 2013_

* * *

"Answer my question, Kagura" he merely stated, not reacting to hers.

Although he seemed to be ignorant, Kagome still felt a pang in her chest.

_She_ was not obliged to call him with an honorific.

_She_ was not called "wench" or similar derogatory terms.

_She_ got close to Sesshoumaru and was not threatened and attacked immediately.

Did they have a relationship?

And even if they did – Kagome didn't even have the right to be angry.

Sesshoumaru was nothing more but her companion.

He didn't harbour any kind of feelings towards her; this kiss has been a mistake he repressed quickly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	112. Human Wench

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWELVE**

_Words: 100 _

_Date: May 24, 2013_

* * *

"My, my, you have a new plaything Sesshoumaru!

A human wench at that!" Kagura observed with a smirk on her lips, watching the blind miko pejoratively.

Sesshoumaru huffed. Before he could say anything, Kagome chimed in.

"The human wench will leave the two of you alone, now. Amuse yourselves." she hissed and stalked

– although both Youkais were more than a head taller than her –

with her chin raised past them, thanking the Kamis that she didn't stumble or run into anything.

Sesshoumaru watched the white-clad miko disappear between the trees, the scent of her tears hovering perceptibly in the air.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	113. A little bit of Madness

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 24, 2013_

* * *

She noticed the way he watched the miko leave and decided to distract him.

With the tips of her fingers, she stroked his cheek, turning his face towards hers,

aware of the effect such a light touch on his demon markings could have.

Pleased, she watched his eyes blazing red as his beast awakened.

She loved it.

This gaze, simply _bursting_ with might but promising pain.

This little bit of madness, bringing the taiyoukai out of his shell.

She smiled with fiery red eyes, as he suddenly grabbed her by her throat, pinning her against the trunk of a tree.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	114. Stern Mask

**ONE HUNDRED AND FOURTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 25, 2013_

* * *

She walked towards the sound of running water, having some difficulties in reaching her destination.

Her thoughts were running wild.

Kagome was not able to concentrate on the way, resulting in her falling to the ground a few times, scraping her knees and palms.

But she went on.

... until she felt a malicious youki.

* * *

She gave a laugh as he pressed her against a tree, fire blazing in his eyes, his face a stern mask.

She raised her hands and stroked his cheeks once more when she felt the scraping of his claws on her neck, breaking her skin.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	115. Wind Sorceress

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 25, 2013_

* * *

"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered smiling, but he simply added to the pressure around her throat.

"Stay away from this Sesshoumaru and the miko, wind sorceress." he stated decisively,

squeezing her throat tighter for emphasis, before he let go of her and went off.

"I will not do that, Sesshoumaru!" Kagura exclaimed, obviously unperturbed by his rude behaviour, and grabbed his hand.

She stroked his markings on purpose, but the only thing this touch aroused was his anger.

"What do you want?" he barked, baring his teeth to intimidate her.

"Stay with me, Sesshoumaru. The human wench is surely dead by now..."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	116. Bilious Green

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 26, 2013_

* * *

He grabbed her wrist with lightning speed and pulled her against him brutally.

Fury was blazing in his eyes as his hand flashed bilious green.

"Dead?" he demanded, his voice resembling a growl, while he clenched his teeth and bored his claws into her arm.

"S-Sesshoumaru, y-your p-poison-"

"I will not repeat myself." he declared deadly serious

and merely thanks to his trained self-restraint he stopped himself from tearing her into shreds.

"Naraku wanted t-to pay you a v-visit...

I was sup-posed to separate you from the miko." she said through clenched teeth while his poison burned into her flesh.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	117. Three Scars

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 26, 2013_

* * *

His features contorted into a mask of fury.

The stripes on his cheekbones became jagged, the red from his pupils spread across the whole eyeballs.

Kagura put her free hand against his cheek caressingly.

"You cannot h-help her anymore, Sesshoumaru. But you _can_ help _me_.

F-free me from this m-monster... then... we can stay... t-together!"

Slowly, he withdrew his claws from her arm, raised his and stroked her cheek.

A smile spread across her lips.

Then his hand blazed bilious green once more and he struck out, his claws scratching her face,

leaving behind three long scars on her cheek.

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)_


	118. Attack

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 27, 2013_

* * *

"If Kagome is dead, you are dead, wind witch." he whispered too composed, while eyeing the kneeling and injured demoness.

In less than the blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

"What do you want, Naraku?" Kagome exclaimed desperately while the hanyou attacked her.

His tentacles were darting incessantly towards her and the barrier she created around herself with her reiki was getting weaker.

Her breath was shallow and her hands trembled while she drew her bow as far as possible.

The tainted jewel shards were glowing purple in his body, but she simply wasn't able to hit the spiderhanyou.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_

**A/N:** _Some of you thought that scratching Kagura wasn't enough, that Sesshoumaru should have killed her instead._

_Though I would like to have written that, since I'm no big Kagura-fan either, she might come in handy at a later time, so I just didn't want to limit my... "possibilities" ;)_


	119. Exchange?

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 27, 2013_

* * *

"You only have to give me your jewel shards and I'm gone, Kagome" he tried to convince her with a malicious smirk,

while his miasma-filled tentacles were pounding against her barrier.

"Never!" she screamed, but her anger made her inattentive and in the next instant,

she was hit so violently, that she flew through the air, hitting a tree.

She knocked her head and felt a warm liquid running down her temple.

"Maybe you are interested in an exchange?" he mused and walked towards her, smirking.

He wrapped a poisonous tentacle around her neck and pressed her against the tree.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	120. Bargain

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 28, 2013_

* * *

The miasma burned in her flesh while he choked her.

Tears were welling up, but she held them back frantically.

Her reiki surged up to cope with his youki, but she wasn't strong enough to attack him.

"I-I will not negotiate with you, N-naraku!" she panted, the pressure around her throat increased.

"Oh, Really?" he probed her laughing.

"I am quite sure that you would be interested in the bargain I have in mind." he assured her and stepped closer,

letting his thumb trail over her closed eyelids.

"What do you think about being able to see again, little Kagome?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	121. Monster

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 28, 2013_

* * *

She had backed away from his touch but her entire body stiffened at this question.

Seeing.

Since she lost her eyesight, she craved after winning it back like nothing before.

Well, maybe except for... her friends.

This monster, which was offering her her eyesight back, had taken away her friends from her in a most violent way.

Why should she get involved in a bargain with him?

"You're not able to do that." she hissed, but it didn't sound as convincing as it should.

"Are you sure, Kagome?" he inquired and stroked her cheek, which made her back away, disgusted.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	122. Almighty

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 30, 2013 _

* * *

"You're not almighty, Naraku" she choked out.

His tentacle was still wrapped around her neck although not as tightly as before.

"Veritably, I am not, but..." a diabolical smirk crept onto his thin lips

as he squeezed a tad tighter, delighting in her agonized groan.

"Just think, Ka-go-me." he murmured, grabbing her chin between his fingers,

bending her head back until he was looking down onto her equally agonized face.

"Who took your eyesight in the first place?"

She felt his warm breath on her cheek while he whispered these words into her ear, making her wince at his allusion.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	123. Coward

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 30, 2013_

* * *

"How did you become blind, Kagome?" he pressed her and was pleased as he noticed that Sesshoumaru did not mark her as his yet.

This could prove to be useful...

"Y-you attacked us" she started, her voice thin.

Her resolve wavered.

Was he really able to return her eyesight?

"Your miasma spread around me as I wanted to help Inuyasha... and then you fled, coward." she choked out, his grip tightened.

"I would rather call it an elaborated strategic withdrawal."

His hand wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against him with a brusque start.

Kagome wanted to gag

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	124. Ridiculous

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 31, 2013_

* * *

She pressed against his massive body with all her strength, but he didn't let go.

"Consider it. What worth holds a ridiculous jewel shard over your own eyesight?" he asked, letting a finger trail over her cheek.

She shuddered in disgust.

"Why should you offer to return my eyesight for this one, ridiculous jewel shard, which you could simply take from me, Naraku?"

"If you are interested, then we will discuss the details somewhere else.

Sans any molestation.

While we are on it..." he distracted her smugly.

„Why did the great Daiyoukai not simply revive your friends with his sword?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)_


	125. Slap In The Face

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: May 31, 2013_

* * *

The question resembled a slap in the face and she became still.

Naraku finally released her body from his disgusting clutch.

"You have some things to consider, Kagome.

I expect you to have made the right decision when I'll pay you the next visit."

And with these words he and his youki was gone.

Kagomes mind was racing, the wounds on her arms and neck were burning and her head throbbed,

while she – too weak to stand on her feet – slowly went down, losing her consciousness.

The last thing she perceived was a strong arm being wrapped around her body.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	126. Awakening

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 1, 2013_

* * *

She felt the sharp rocks boring into her back while her head seemed to float on something soft and fluffy.

Her head was spinning and she groaned in pain as she finally fully regained her consciousness.

She sat up slowly but heard a protesting huff immediately.

"Lay down." a familiar, stern voice commanded and she flinched as sudden anger flared up and made her do the exact opposite.

She jumped up and regretted it directly.

Everything was spinning.

She stumbled, was about to fall.

Then she felt a hand on her arm which was pulling her towards the ground softly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	127. Weak

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 1, 2013_

* * *

"L-let go of me!" her voice was weak and she let herself be pulled to the ground under equally weak protest.

"What happened?"

"Naraku attacked you and fled before this Sesshoumaru had the chance to kill him." Sesshoumaru grumbled,

positioning the miko next to himself so her head was lying on his Mokomoko.

"And why am I feeling so weak?" she asked and her voice cracked while she turned to the side, facing away from Sesshoumaru.

She was powerless and didn't want to waste her energy on arguing, since she knew that he was right

– she needed to lie down.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	128. Licking Wounds

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 2, 2013_

* * *

"His miasma has damaged you severely, miko.

Mainly your neck and arms.

Had this Sesshoumaru not arrived in time, you could have died..." he mused out loud, frowning slightly.

"However, this Sesshoumaru has been able to heal your wounds for the time being, miko.

Now sleep." he grumbled softly because she needed the sleep desperately.

"How did you heal me?" she asked surprised about this elaborate answer coming from the usually silent youkai.

He huffed because she didn't obey his order once again.

„I have licked your wounds, Kagome." he replied, a corner of his mouth tilted into a smirk.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	129. Say What?

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 2, 2013_

* * *

"Say what!?" she exclaimed, while sitting up so suddenly, that everything started spinning anew.

"This Sesshoumaru does not like to repeat himself.

I will have to do it again, since the wound on your neck has not healed entirely, yet.

Naraku let his poison run directly into your skin, damaging it more severely." he explained with closed eyes,

while his hand pushed her head towards the ground.

He let it linger on her hair while she folded her hands under her head, blushing madly.

She took a deep breath.

"Will I have... scars?" she whispered.

"No." he assured her softly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	130. Secure

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 3, 2013_

* * *

Maybe she wouldn't have any physical scars,

but the encounter with Naraku left her with wounds torn open once again,

the remembrance of her friends fresh and painful.

She felt the taiyoukai's warm hand on her head and relaxed.

This hand had been raised countless times against her and now it was stroking her head soothingly, almost as if they were... friends.

He had killed her friends just as much as Naraku did.

Then why did she feel so secure in his presence?

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked uncertainly but resigned.

She wanted an honest answer, however it may be.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	131. Sword Of Life

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 3, 2013_

* * *

He growled. "When will you finally do what you are told?"

Her lips turned into a slight smile, then she became serious once more.

"Tell me..." she began, fumbling on the soft fabric under her fingertips.

He could scent her nervousness.

She didn't know how to commence this conversation, so she asked him a seemingly innocent question.

"How does the Tenseiga work?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"The Tenseiga is the counterpart to the Tessaiga.

The sword of destruction defeats a hundred opponents in one struck

while the sword of life is able to bring a hundred souls back to life."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	132. Emotional

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 5, 2013_

* * *

"So you could give one hundred dead their lives back?" she whispered awestruck.

"Yes, this Sesshoumaru is capable of doing so."

"So... why don't you use it then?" she asked brokenly.

He knew what she alluded to. „Miko..."

„W-why didn't you save them, S-Sesshoumaru?"

Tears ran down her cheeks and onto the fur, while she desperately suppressed her sobbing,

not aware that her companion noticed her tears nevertheless.

"This Sesshoumaru could not have done it, even if he wanted to." he replied,

his voice cold, as jealousy boiled inside of him at the image of Inuyasha together with his miko.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	133. The Tenseiga

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 5, 2013_

„This Sesshoumaru strove after the Tessaiga for years, simply to obtain the greatest power there was.

However, I understood that I am certainly not in dire need of the Tessaiga to eliminate my foes.

I am mighty enough to do so.

The Tenseiga however, is something unique, a tool, whose power cannot be compared to anything else.

But even the Tenseiga has its limits.

Your friends have come into contact with Naraku's miasma repeatedly.

The Tenseiga was not powerful enough to regenerate the injured bodies and purify the miasma..." he explained pensively.

"Right before Inuyasha's death, Tenseiga oscillated..." he admitted.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	134. Flashback

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 7, 2013_

* * *

_Bodies were lying in pools of blood; dead eyes were staring into the sky _

_while Naraku's Saimyoushous were surrounding them, as Sesshoumaru stepped onto the scene. _

_Tenseiga had led him and was vibrating constantly, as he saw his dying half-brother. _

_He drew the sword and saw the pall bearers surrounding Inuyasha's body. _

_Meanwhile, the Spiderhanyou directed his attack towards the miko, his tentacles rushing towards her. _

_Before they could take his soul, Inuyasha's youki arose. _

_Sesshoumaru noticed that the Tessaiga was out of Inuyasha's reach. _

_With the last of his strength, Inuyasha threw himself between the miko and the tentacle. _


	135. Elightenment

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 7, 2013_

* * *

_Sesshoumaru had watched how Naraku impaled his half-brother on his tentacle and the Tenseiga fell silent immediately. _

_Curiously, the taiyoukai watched his sword and then the hanyou, as he said his last words and fell. _

_The pall bearers weren't there anymore. _

_Not even the other shard hunter's corpses were surrounded by the creatures of the underworld. _

_The Tenseiga remained silent._

_In his curiosity and suspiciousness, the taiyoukai had travelled far and asked Bokusenou about the Tenseiga. _

_He gave him the desired answers._

* * *

"The Tenseiga is not able to give back a life to somebody, who sacrificed himself for somebody else."


	136. Belongings'

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 10, 2013_

* * *

"Sacrificed?" she pried breathlessly.

"Hn." was his response, while brushing away a tear from her cheek.

It was tender gesture and she had to blush involuntarily, while taking a deep, trembling breath.

"Inuyasha sacrificed himself for me." she breathed out, snuggling deeper into the fur, while Sesshoumaru saw red once more.

His beast did not like the way she spoke about his half-brother at all.

Also this heroic imagination, she most probably now had of the hanyou, did not sit well on the taiyoukai.

After all, he was possessive when it came to his "belongings".

"Now sleep." he commanded brusquely.


	137. Weak and Useless

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 10, 2013_

* * *

She reached out for the Tessaiga but simply could not reach it.

She heard Naraku's mocking voice, her friend's tortured screams.

The slicing through limbs and the pungent, acrid smell of blood turned the scene into a horror scenario.

"You're no use, wench! Weak and useless. A shard-detector, nothing more." she heard the hissing of a familiar voice and saw Inuyasha.

_Weak. Useless. Shard-detector._

* * *

She screamed, tossing and turning, tears running down her cheeks.

"Miko!" a serene voice reprimanded her, but she did not listen.

... and suddenly, she fell silent as she felt a warm pressure against her lips.


	138. Pang of Desperation

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 11, 2013_

* * *

She had been tossing and turning ceaselessly, the pungent smell of fear invading his nose right before she had suddenly started screaming.

The high-pitched, agonized sound had buzzed in his sensitive ears as he tried to calm down the raging miko, but she simply would not obey.

In a pang of desperation he had pressed his lips against hers and she became silent immediately, while his beast started growling in pleasure.

Initially, Sesshoumaru wanted to break away from the woman right away, but then he felt her responding to his kiss hesitantly,

putting soft pressure against his lips, silently moaning.


	139. Electricity

**ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 22, 2013_

* * *

The feeling of his lips against hers was as intoxicating as for the first time.

In hindsight, she didn't know what came over her, but she had wrapped her hands around the back of his neck

and gripped his hair to keep him pressed against herself.

Youki and reiki collided anew and she felt the electricity between their bodies.

She moaned unrestrainedly as his tongue parted her lips, dominating her.

He had put his hand against the back of her head, pressing her against himself.

With unexpected passion on behalf of the taiyoukai, his tongue wound itself around hers enticingly.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, but I was on a school trip until yesterday evening, so I wasn't able to update earlier._

_Hope you liked it._


	140. Unnatural Heat

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 22, 2013_

* * *

After what felt like eternity, they let go of one another and Sesshoumaru had to struggle to keep his beast under control.

It desired the miko, yearned for her.

But Sesshoumaru would not give into his beast's cravings.

He watched the panting miko in his arm.

Just then, he realised the unnatural heat she emanated.

Her cheeks were flushed, droplets of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Fever."

Obviously, the poison had stronger repercussions on the human body than approximated.

„I-I have medicine for it." Kagome whispered, breathless and dazed

– whether from the fever or the incredible kiss, she didn't know.


	141. Lapdog

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 23, 2013_

* * *

"In my backpack... the round, white pills." she breathed.

Sesshoumaru huffed. He didn't take commands from humans!

In the next instant, the miko groaned in pain. The taiyoukai obeyed reluctantly.

Just this once.

No one would know.

He found the rectangular box and eyed it warily.

"D-do you have them?", she inquired.

"Hn." he gave her the pills and she asked for water, which he gave her also.

He grumbled inwardly.

Did he turn into a damn lapdog, dancing to her pipe?

He growled angrily. Never!

„T-thank you for your help... Sesshoumaru" she whispered softly and his growling broke off.


	142. Tension

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 23, 2013_

* * *

"S-Sesshoumaru?" she asked some time later.

The taiyoukai was sitting by the entrance to the cave where he had taken the miko after Naraku's attack.

His empty gaze was turned towards the stars.

"Hn."

"There's something you could do for me..." she started precariously.

Sesshoumaru had suddenly become silent and she felt the tension between them.

He didn't say a word.

She sighed.

"Could you take me to a river?

Leg compresses would help to make the fever pass faster,

resulting in you getting rid of me earlier." she asked, a strained smile on her lips as she raised herself.


	143. Pride & Stubbornness

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 24, 2013_

* * *

Sesshoumaru's pride and stubbornness were fighting an inward battle against his beast.

The miko simply had to ask and his beast was hooked to do anything she wishes.

But his pride did not allow that to happen.

He could _not_ conform to a human. He _would_ not do that.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a movement.

She was still weakened; nevertheless Kagome heaved the heavy backpack up and stumbled towards him.

Her eyebrows were knitted into a mask of confusion, since she "saw" that the taiyoukai did not move an inch.

Would he decline his help?


	144. Fever

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 24, 2013_

* * *

She gulped, afraid that the taiyoukai might not be willing to accommodate her anymore.

After all, he did so much for her already.

Ashamed, she lowered her head since she suddenly had the feeling, that she was using him.

Her own guide dog – that's what she had called him once.

"You just have to tell me the direction, Sesshoumaru-sama, and I'll manage the rest." she offered and heard his growling.

Annoyed, he heard her calling him with his honorific once again.

Clearly, the fever was clouding her consciousness, because she'd never be able to find the way on her own.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	145. Impact

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 24, 2013_

* * *

Faster than she was able to notice, the taiyoukai stood before her.

Her breath caught in her throat, she staggered.

Kagome's footing was rather insecure and as she stumbled, her huge backpack seemed to pull her backwards.

Suddenly she felt how she lost her balance and was being pulled downwards.

With eyes shut tightly, she readied herself for the impact, but it failed to appear

as a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her against a hard body.

Her finger clutched into silk, her forehead lying on a chest.

"You would never find the way on your own, miko."


	146. Yellow Object

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 25, 2013_

* * *

If Kagome weren't heated from the fever anyway, the close proximity to the taiyoukai would make her cheeks blaze in fire red once more.

She inhaled tremblingly and let go of his clothes, tried to step out of his arm, but he didn't let her go.

She caught her breath.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He frowned at her.

"Give me the yellow object, human." he commanded brusquely

and she stepped back a little, reaching for her backpack, her movements stiff.

Before she could ask about his intentions with her backpack,

his arm was wrapped around her waist anew and she stumbled against him.

* * *

_Thanks for still reading! :)_


	147. Float

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 25, 2013_

* * *

"W-what are you-?"

"You are too weak, you would not even be able to walk out of this cave, human." he replied and suddenly she lost her footing.

Scared, she yelped and clung to her companion as much as she could.

His grip became a tad tighter and she blushed even more,

burying her face in his shoulder as the taiyoukai's thumb caressed her back through the fabric unconsciously.

She did not know what exactly happened while she lay in his arm.

She merely felt the cool breeze rushing through her hair and clothes as they seemed to float together.


	148. Leg Compresses

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 26, 2013_

* * *

A few moments later, they were already landing and he let go of her.

She heard the water's soft rushing.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Exhausted and heated, she stalked towards the riverside and bend down, dipping her hand into the fortunately tepid water.

She heard how the taiyoukai let her backpack fall down next to her and she reached for it,

grabbing two thick towels and something that felt like her old blouse.

She rolled up her new trousers and shredded the blouse in two, dipping it into the water,

before putting on the impromptu leg compresses, wrapping the towels around them.


	149. To Impress

**ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 26, 2013_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree, watching Kagome's apparently experienced movements with slight interest.

As a youkai, he didn't have to deal with something as human as illnesses.

But instead of being able to enjoy the silence, his beast chimed in.

**Help Miko! Miko struggles!**, it coerced him upset and indeed,

Sesshoumaru perceived her flat breathing, the panting and groaning.

_Hn. She does not ask for this Sesshoumaru's help, so it cannot be that bad._, the taiyoukai persisted.

**No! Miko doesn't want to seem weak! ****Miko wants to impress you!**

The pondering taiyoukai raised an eyebrow, albeit not answering.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! _


	150. Cry of Pain

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 27, 2013_

* * *

Groaning and with throbbing pulse, the miko leaned back at last, until her back was lying on the ground.

She held her cool hands against her burning cheeks and forehead while her chest was heaving and falling rapidly.

It was unbearably hot but she tried to choke back her cries of pain.

After all, she promised Sesshoumaru that the leg compresses would help.

But somehow she seemed to get worse every passing minute.

Further, she has never seen a fever start so suddenly.

Kagome counted on the futuristic medicine – she did not want to hinder the taiyoukai any much longer.


	151. Wretched

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 27, 2013_

* * *

The next time she opened her eyes, she was greeted by darkness.

As always.

Even so long after she lost her eyesight, she opened her eyes out of habit.

She sighed, feeling wretched.

Kagome put a hand against her forehead and was pleased when she noticed, that her fever has dropped, she was almost getting cold.

She still had the leg compresses on and her trousers were rolled up, reaching mid-thigh, her feet were bare.

A shiver ran down her spine and then she felt something fluffy engulfing her in its warmth.

Oh right... she was lying next to Sesshoumaru.


	152. Obvious

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: June 27, 2013_

* * *

She enjoyed the pleasant warmth, afforded by Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko,

while she recalled memories, which were hazed by a feverish fog.

* * *

_She still knew that she had been lying by the riverside, too exhausted to move – this fever had been robbing her of all her strength._

_Her head had pulsed in pain; she has never felt that drained before._

_Surprised, she had heard Sesshoumaru asking, whether everything was okay._

_Well, "asking" was maybe the wrong expression for that..._

_He had crouched beside her._

_"You are suffering, miko."_

_He had stated the obvious._

_She had ventured to not answer to that declaration._


	153. Duties

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 1, 2013_

* * *

"It's j-just a fever", she managed to say. "I'll change the leg compresses and I'll be healthy by tomorrow."

Droplets of sweat were forming on her forehead, while she grit her teeth to prevent herself from crying out in pain.

"This Sesshoumaru will do that."

Surprised, she listened up, feeling him taking off her leg compresses.

"W-what-?"

„You are pack, miko.

My duty as alpha is to ensure safety and provide for your wellbeing.", he said curtly, as if he was citing it.

She didn't protest while he changed her leg compresses with gentle touched, albeit having just one arm.


	154. The Least

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 1, 2013_

* * *

Sesshoumaru kept the pretence of indifference up, but although he didn't want to admit it, he had to agree with his beast.

Kagome did her best to not be a burden for him, but if he had acted correctly straightaway,

in a manner that was expected from the alpha, instead of getting himself into a conversation with Kagura,

then nothing would have happened to his miko.

As much as he tried denying it, he knew that he had failed.

He didn't provide for her safety nor her wellbeing.

The least he could do was helping her at treating the illness.


	155. Holding On

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 1, 2013_

* * *

His fingers had ghosted over her skin and despite the heat consuming her body, she still had goose bumps.

Although his touches resembled a mere breeze against her skin, they were incredibly intensive,

as if a shiver ran down her spine every time he touched her.

She had been glad, that her cheeks had been burning due to her fever, so he did not notice

how much his touch got under her skin.

As he was done, he had bend over her and reached for a hand, which he put on his shoulder.

Kagome inhaled tremblingly.

"Hold on to me."

* * *

_thanks for reading!_


	156. Flushed Cheeks

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 4, 2013_

* * *

The miko sat up and wrapped her hands around the nape of his neck, before she felt him put his arm under her knees, standing up.

He carried the woman to the tree he had been leaning against and sat down, letting her sit on his lap.

She let go of the taiyoukai promptly, before sliding down from his lap.

She could have sworn that her cheeks were even more flushed then before.

Kagome laid down beside Sesshoumaru and as she leaned back, she felt the fluffy Mokomoko under her head.

She smiled slightly.

"Thank you... Sesshoumaru."

„Hn. Sleep, Kagome."

* * *

_Happy 4th of July! ;)_


	157. Eyesight vs Jewel

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 4, 2013_

* * *

He had almost sounded caring when he said those words; she even reckoned feeling his hand on her hair, caressing her head calmingly.

She really felt secure in his presence.

And yet she still thought about the other day incessantly, about what Naraku has offered.

An offering very few would refuse.

Her eyesight for the Shikon no Tama.

Was it worth its price?

She would do almost _everything_ to regain her eyesight.

But could she really forgo the good of humanity for her _own_ sake?

Could she really be _that_ selfish?

Desperate, she clutched her fingers into the Mokomoko tightly.


	158. Blind Promise

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 7, 2013_

* * *

Some time ago, the taiyoukai had already noticed how the miko woke up, but he decided to grant her some more rest.

They were in no rush.

He _had_ rushed her at the beginning of their journey because he wanted it to end as quickly as possible.

Aiding her at the search for the jewel shards was a commitment he had to fulfil,

a blind promise he had given her and himself.

But now... it was different.

He had grown accustomed to her, she was pack and... he accepted her.

With all of the flaws she possessed as a human.

* * *

_thanks for reading!_


	159. Observation

**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 7, 2013_

* * *

"I am aware that you are awake." the taiyoukai finally said and she cringed before she sat up and stretched.

"Your fever has dropped." Sesshoumaru observed as he watched the miko.

His beast grinned – Sesshoumaru would _never_ lower himself as to ask a human woman about her wellbeing.

This observation however managed to make the miko answer the unspoken question.

"Hai, the medicine has helped." she confirmed yawning, feeling a painful sting on her neck in the same instant.

She reached up but as she touched her skin, it hurt even more.

She gasped.

"This Sesshoumaru will heal your wound."


	160. England

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 7, 2013_

* * *

She inhaled sharply because she knew what that meant.

_I have licked your wounds, Kagome._

A shiver ran down her spine and she felt him taking her hand into his, pulling it away from her neck, bending over her slowly.

She leaned back as far as possible, which resulted in her, pressing her back against the trunk of the tree.

He breathing became shallow.

_Think of England, Kagome!_, she tried to distract herself,

but as soon as she felt the first, tender touch of his rough tongue against her sensitive and irritated skin,

she was overrun by the intensive sensations.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	161. Innocent

_**Warning:**__ I'm not quite sure if Rating M fits for these next few chapters, but I think I should warn you about some small sexual innuendos,_

_and well... not __that__ innocent behaviour. If you feel offended by anything, feel free to tell me. Though I won't change the course of the events, at least I'll know your opinion. And feel free to tell me if I should change ratings from "T" to "M" :)_

_Now enjoy! :)_

* * *

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 8, 2013_

* * *

Slowly and leisurely, his tongue skimmed over the injured skin.

The miko was trapped between the tree and his body and not only his beast enjoyed that.

Sesshoumaru let go of her hand as instead, he put it against the back of her head,

pulling it gently, making her tilt back her head and bare her neck.

Pleased, he noticed how her breathing became shallow and her heartbeat quickened.

The innocent woman reacted intensively to his touch, burying her hands into the ground

to keep herself from pressing him against her.

A grin tugged at the corners of his lips.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	162. Sweet Torture

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 8, 2013_

* * *

His soft lips wandered over the marred skin of her neck to the front.

Tugging at her hair, the taiyoukai let his tongue glide terribly slowly from the hollow of her throat upwards to her chin.

Butterflies were fluttering in Kagome's stomach while she clutched her fingers into his clothes tightly.

She endured this sweet torture, gripping Sesshoumaru's shoulders and pressing her body against his, while repeatedly sighing silently.

At last, Sesshoumaru reached the other side of her neck, licking wantonly over the whole length of her neck,

before taking her soft skin between his lips, nibbling at it tenderly.


	163. Grey Lump

_**Warning:  
**__I will be changing the rating from "T" to "M", since I don't want the story to be taken down due to some misunderstandings or misinterpretations. _

_Hope you understand! Now enjoy! :)_

_And thank you all for your reviews!_

* * *

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 9, 2013_

* * *

"S-Sesshoumaru-" she sighed while he nibbled on her neck.

This had nothing to do with "healing wounds" anymore and even though her brain seemed to have melted into a sole,

grey lump under his burning touches, she still wondered about his behaviour.

The possessive way he pressed her body against his, how he let his tongue glide over her skin so... erotically...

"Put your hair over your shoulder, Kagome" Sesshoumaru commanded hoarsely.

The colour of his eyes was changing between golden and red;

his breath caressed her neck, while his fangs were nibbling on this particular spot behind her ear.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	164. Ghost

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 9, 2013_

* * *

She detached her hands from his shoulders and obeyed,

moving her hair over her shoulder with trembling fingers, as she felt how the taiyoukai turned her around,

so she was sitting with her back turned towards him.

Confused, she frowned, her cheeks still flushed, her heart pounding in her chest,

breathing fast and shallow, as she felt his hand on her abdomen.

He pressed her back against his hard chest, bending over her,

letting his tongue trail over her bared and injured neck in the ghost of a touch.

Kagomes head fell forward, while she stifled a moan.

In vain.


	165. Fangs

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 10, 2013_

* * *

Sesshoumaru tried to control himself, but Kagome's flowery scent invaded his sensitive nose and clouded his mind.

Her wounds were closing under his tongue's ministrations and he commanded her, with a hoarse voice, to pull her hair over one shoulder.

She obeyed, while he caressed her side gently.

At that, something spicy mixed with her sweet scent.

Arousal.

He was loosing his mind.

Over a _human girl._

Suprised, she yanked her blind eyes open and cringed at the feeling of his fangs gliding over her throat.

They hovered over her jugular.

"S-Sesshoumaru?"

He growled and let go of her abruptly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	166. Confessions I

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 10, 2013_

* * *

"W-What-?"

He interrupted her with a growl.

"Clean yourself, there's still blood on your temple."

She heard the rustling of his clothes as he stood up quickly,

walking away from her so abruptly that she feared she had done something wrong.

"H-hai" she whispered, but he was long gone.

* * *

His blood was rushing through his veins, while he tried to get a hold on himself.

It was _bad._

After all, he had just been about to mark her as "his".

This miko was driving him out of his mind, putting him into a trance, which he had to admit reluctantly.


	167. Confessions II

_**Warning:**__ Innuendos_

* * *

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 11, 2013_

* * *

She cast off her clothes and submerged into the water, wrapping her arms around her body.

The water's coldness helped at lowering her temperature, which was not raised due to the fever, this time.

What just transpired... butterflies were fluttering in her stomach again,

at the thought of how Sesshoumaru has touched her – Kamis, his wet tongue and his slow movements had been a downright torture!

When she imagined, what this tongue could... – Stop! This was going _too_ _far_!

This taiyoukai was driving her out of her mind, arousing unknown feelings inside of her, which she had to admit reluctantly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	168. Heedless

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 11, 2013_

* * *

"Oh well, looks like this dog became heedless once again.

To leave his little plaything all alone, so shortly after an attack... Tse, tse, tse."

Kagome heard a sharp laughter and froze, this couldn't be true!

"Apparently, you are not that important to him, but well, nobody can blame him, right?"

"W-What do you want?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"Naraku demands an immediate answer, you had enough time, Miko.

Should your decision be unsatisfactory, it is up to me what will happen to you.

And believe me, after the gift I received from Sesshoumaru, you should brace yourself, you human whore."


	169. Provocation

**ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 12, 2013_

* * *

"I am not afraid of you, wind witch!" Kagome spat, a bit too courageous.

Kagome laughed sharply again.

„But you should, you human wench.

Should you have forgotten it by now, I'm happy to remind you that I killed your friends one by one.

Oh, I remember as if it was yesterday that I heard the tiny fox kit's tortured screams as I dissevered his tail..."

Kagura wallowed in her memories with a vicious grin on her lips,

aiming for the greatest provocation and this fox kit has always been the miko's weak point.

And this has not changed hitherto.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	170. Inhuman

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 12, 2013_

* * *

Kagome has never been a hateful person, but hearing those cruel words,

something deeper and stronger than pure hatred filled her whole being.

She wanted to see this creature suffer, bleed and _die._

Kagura watched as the miko raised herself from the water slowly,

her head bowed down and a mighty energy surrounding her.

It wasn't the pure reiki, which was usually swirling around her uncontrolled.

It was _more._

She shined in a rose-colored glow, her hair whirling around her bared body and she looked inhuman.

Then, she raised her head and... blood-red eyes were staring at the wind sorceress.


	171. Diabolical

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 14, 2013_

* * *

Kagura gasped for air.

These eyes were not the miko's dull, blind eyes, no, they blazed as red as her own and... they _saw_.

Kagura was not able to process what just transpired.

And she did not have the time for it.

Because in the next instant, the miko closed in on her,

bloodlust glinting in her almost insane eyes as a diabolical smile marred the miko's otherwise angelic features.

But was she really a miko?

Right now, she rather resembled a youkai.

And a mighty one at that.

"Die!" Kagome suddenly yelled and her voice resembled an animalistic roar.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	172. Hate-filled

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 14, 2013_

* * *

Sesshoumaru was lost in his thoughts as he suddenly perceived a mighty presence in the vicinity.

His eyes widened, as a sole thought crossed his mind.

Kagome!

How could he have left her alone after Naraku's attack?

One could not tell by looking at the taiyoukai, but worry loomed in the depths of his eyes as he hurried back.

Seconds later, he broke through the trees surrounding the riverbank and was literally overrun by this unknown energy.

He recognized Kagome, who emitted a pink shine.

She was running towards Kagura.

"Die!" resounded Kagome's hate-filled, roar-like voice, as she leapt forwards.


	173. Enraged

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 15, 2013_

* * *

Incredulous, he watched as Kagome flung herself at the wind witch, going for her jugular.

The aura surrounding Kagome consisted of pure reiki,

which was consuming Kagura at a slow, torturous pace, while the miko was striking at her.

She was enraged, her whole body trembled and Sesshoumaru couldn't get closer since her purifying aura was keeping him away.

He was surprised how precisely her punches hit Kagura, breaking her jaw.

He would've never expected something like this from the kind-hearted miko, this all-consuming fury.

Kagome was beating up Kagura, burning her with her reiki, incessantly murmuring one word.

"Die. Die. Die."

* * *

_Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

_I know I didn't always respond to your reviews and I'm sorry, but I promise to change that! ;)_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_


	174. Overwhelmed

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 15, 2013_

* * *

Kagura was completely overwhelmed by the miko and soon enough, she was blacking out as the reiki ate into her skin, burning it, corroding it.

The last thing she saw were the miko's blazing, crimson eyes while her beastly voice was repeating one word over again – _die._

* * *

"Miko!" Sesshoumaru coaxed the raging woman, but she didn't seem to hear.

He saw that Kagura was at the brink of death, but he did not want his miko to end this.

If she realized that she killed a person – be it human or youkai – she would never be able to forgive herself.


	175. Die

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 15, 2013_

* * *

The taiyoukai jumped swiftly to the edge of the barrier.

He reached out for the miko.

A sizzling sound was heard as he touched the barrier.

Her reiki was assailing his skin but he would get over it.

The key point was to get Kagome away from Kagura.

"Miko." he tried once more.

No reaction.

"Kagome!"

Her head jerked to the side, she paused the punches.

Sesshoumarus eyes widened as he looked into the blood-red eyes.

She was staring at him.

What was going on?

Kagome raised herself slowly, a diabolical smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Die."

* * *

_thanks for reading!_


	176. Possessed

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 16, 2013_

* * *

Suddenly, Kagome darted towards the unimpressed taiyoukai, rage filling her gaze, her face scrunched into a grimace.

She was surrounded by her reiki barrier and the closer she got, the greater was the assault.

Sesshoumaru knew – he had to act quickly.

The raging miko attacked the taiyoukai, but Sesshoumaru dodged her attacks with ease.

The purifying reiki burnt him but he did his best to simply avert the blows, not causing her any harm.

She looked as if she were possessed, as if her inner beast has gotten the better of her.

He had to calm her down – but how?


	177. Furious

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 18, 2013_

* * *

"Kagome!" he tried to gain her attention repeatedly, but she didn't seem to notice his words, instead, she struck him furiously.

Yet her punches couldn't cause the taiyoukai any serious damage.

"Die, youkai! Die!" she kept whispering under her breath, her murderous gaze piercing him.

"Calm yourself, Kagome!" he commanded, but she did not listen.

He grabbed her wrists but she managed to wrench herself from him again and again.

She raised her hand for another struck and hit him, her reiki burning the skin on his chest, leaving behind three long cuts.

The taiyoukai growled.

Holding back, my ass!

* * *

_thanks for reading!_


	178. Red Haze

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 18, 2013_

* * *

With a roar, he launched into attack.

Apparently, the only way to calm her down was knocking her out.

Sesshoumaru pushed her back with his punches, but his beast has gotten the better of him and it refused to hurt the miko.

Sesshoumaru roared in frustration, since he had to fight an inward and an outward battle.

Meanwhile, he watched through a red haze, how the miko stumbled back.

Suddenly, he noticed a reflection behind her and he knew exactly what to do.

His hand blazed bilious green and he summoned his poison whip, pushing the miko back, smiling mischievously.


	179. Pale Blue

**ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 19, 2013_

* * *

The miko met the water's surface with a loud thud.

In this same instant, the mighty energy died down, the barrier dissolving into thin air.

Sesshoumaru let his poison whip dissipate as well, the crimson leaving his golden orbs while he watched the water, waiting for the miko to resurface.

But she didn't.

Worried, he dived into the water and saw how she lashed out with her arms and legs.

He reached out for her arm, pulling her towards the surface.

She spluttered, tightly clinging to the taiyoukai.

Startled, he looked into her eyes – which were pale blue.

And blind.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	180. Suspicious

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 19, 2013_

* * *

"W-what happened?" Kagome managed to ask once she had calmed down in Sesshoumaru's embrace.

Well, as far as it was possible, in the arms of a deadly taiyoukai.

_This Sesshoumaru would like to know as well._

"Your robes are lying by the riverbank.

You should dress, miko, otherwise you might get ill again." he evaded the question skillfully.

Kagome wrenched herself from his grip immediately, submerging until her whole body was covered.

Sesshoumaru watched her with a raised eyebrow, still suspicious of this great energy, however receding wordlessly.

In passing, he let his shard fall on her neatly folded clothes.


	181. Savaged

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 21, 2013_

* * *

He stepped up to the unconscious Kagura.

She looked as if a wild animal had savaged her.

He perceived her sporadic pulse, the flat panting.

She would die soon.

His miko would be devastated.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked past the fallen wind sorceress, her blood slowly dripping off his claws.

* * *

Kagome emerged from the water.

She had no idea how she had gotten into the water, lying naked in Sesshoumarus arm.

At the memory of how she had been standing pressed against his body – less than ten minutes ago – she shuddered.

She thought she could still feel his warm skin against hers.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	182. Silent & Ice-cold?

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 25, 2013_

* * *

A slight smile spread onto Kagome's lips as she followed the shard's pink shine,

which Sesshoumaru had put on the top of the pile of her clothes.

_How nice of him!_, she thought,

unbelieving that such a sweet and considerate gesture came from the silent and ice-cold taiyoukai.

But he had _changed._

He wasn't as silent as he had been once.

And ice-cold?

This she could deny from personal experience! His touches seemed to still be burning her skin.

Hastily, the young miko pulled on her clothes and sat down against a tree, before she tried to remember what happened.

* * *

_thanks for reading!_


	183. A Person

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 25, 2013_

* * *

Her thoughts were in an uproar.

She could see different images before her inner eye, things, which appeared to be memories, but couldn't possibly be memories.

It seemed as if she was looking through the eyes of someone else.

She saw Kagura lying on the ground and the person, sitting on top of her, was striking the wind witch mercilessly.

She could perceive the person's broken whisper.

_"Die."_

And then… she saw Sesshoumaru.

She caught her breath; his gaze burned into hers.

Suddenly, the person was running towards him, struck and hurt the taiyoukai's chest, leaving three long cuts behind.


	184. Sneaking Up

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 26, 2013_

* * *

The young priestess gasped horrified as the blood ran down his chest.

Did this really happen? Was Sesshoumaru injured?

"Miko?"

Startled, she yelped, putting a hand against her heaving chest under which her heart was beating madly.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she exclaimed, before she stood up, still panting.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "You should have felt my youki, miko." he deadpanned.

She ignored his observation. "Sesshoumaru… w-what happened?" Kagome asked instead.

"What do you remember?" he answered her question with a question,

while the priestess blushed and started shifting from one foot to the other nervously.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	185. Dead

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 26, 2012_

* * *

"Erm, y-you… _healed_ my wounds and then… I took a bath.

I remember… a sharp, scornful laughter… then everything is… blurred.

The last thing I remember is us…erm… _standing_ in the water a-and then you left…" Kagome explained,

blushing madly as she remembered how she was standing in the water, her naked body pressed flat against the deadly taiyoukai.

"Hm." He murmured pensively.

"H-had Kagura been here?" she asked in the meantime,

trying to avert her thoughts from the memory of his arm, wrapped around her naked waist.

"Yes."

"A-and where is she now?

He watched the miko closely. "Dead."


	186. Questions upon Questions I

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 27, 2013_

* * *

"Dead?" Kagome breathed.

He raised an eyebrow, albeit not repeating himself.

Kagome seemed to be quite shocked.

Did she not expect him to be able to kill?

Ridiculous.

"Did _you_ kill her?" she asked breathlessly

"Yes." he confirmed unruffled.

Kagome flinched.

She didn't know what to say.

Hadn't they been on good terms with one another?

Hadn't that been the reason for Kagome to turn her back on Sesshoumaru and leave

- right into the spiderhanyou's arms?

What did the wind witch do to deserve death?

Questions upon questions but she asked him the one which intrigued her most.

_"Why,_ Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	187. Questions upon Questions II

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 26, 2013_

* * *

He grumbled.

He needn't justify himself before a _human._

But something inside of him urged him to do it nevertheless.

He watched the miko carefully.

She was frowning, furling her eyebrows and her head was bowed down while she breathed her question.

The wind sorceress' death seemed to have upset the miko quite a bit, which was something he could not comprehend.

Hadn't she hated the wind witch?

Why did she seem to be so shaken by her death?

Or maybe it wasn't about the victim - but the deed in itself? Hn.

"She has attacked you, miko" he began decided.


	188. Ruthless

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 29, 2013_

* * *

She furled her eyebrows.

"I-I can't remember that." Kagome said, trying her best to recollect these occurrences.

In vain.  
"B-but this doesn't explain why you killed her...

You could've... ran her off..." the miko insisted.

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow at her foolish insistance.

He stepped up to her and grasped her chin tenderly between his claws.

How much he wanted to look into her eyes...

"She raised her hand against what is _mine._

This Sesshoumaru is not noted for his thughtfulness when it comes to his pack.

And _you,_ Kagome, _are_ a part of my pack." he explained emphatically.

* * *

_thanks for reading!_


	189. Justification

**ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 29, 2013_

* * *

Kagome gulped.

How much she wanted to look into his eyes...

His voice was calm but haunting, yet it still didn't reveal anything about his feelings.

She desired to see what these golden eyes could tell her.

She didn't know why she was doing it, but somehow she didn't want to realize that he had killed Kagura for _her._

There _had_ to be another reason.

Yes, maybe she was pack, but what did this even mean?

Was it justification enough to kill another being?

"Do not think so much, miko" Sesshoumaru whispered, letting his thumb trail over her jaw delicately.


	190. Drives

_Italic: Sesshoumaru's thoughts_

**Bold: Sesshoumaru's Beast**

* * *

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 30, 2013_

* * *

"B-but..."

He didn't want her to fret herself about this and his beast chimed in once again.

**Kiss Miko, then Miko won't speak!**

_Silence, Beast!_

**KISS HER!**

He growled, strived against his beast's drive,

but it was showing him images of the miko when she was standing in the water,

her body pressed flat against his, her soft curves, not concealed from his gaze,

were literally inviting him to possess her.

And as much as he hated to admit it, he was a man whose drives were awakened by the little miko.

His eyes became bloodred and finally, he acquiesced.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	191. Electrical Tension

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 30, 2013_

* * *

He pressed his lips against her soft, inviting mouth in an urging and greedy kiss.

She gasped caught off-guard before she started melting into his grip,

wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

He growled appreciatively, pressing her lower body against his,

indulging in this electrical tension, which was prevailing between them.

He parted her lips with his tongue, trespassing her lips in a thrust,

evaporating all of her questions and worries while she moaned with relish, giving herself to him entirely.

She buried her hands in his silver-white hair which the wind was mingling with her ebony tresses.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	192. Melting

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-TWO**

_Words: 100 _

_Date: July 31, 2013_

* * *

She tilted her head to the side and he deepened the kiss.

His beast urged Sesshoumaru to make the miko his – physically as well as by marking her.

In this instant, Sesshoumaru was more than inclined to do the very same thing.

He grasped her hair, pulling her head back further, dominating her, downrightly attacking her.

She acquiesced in it with an agitated moan, releasing his hair from her grip,

letting her fingers trail over his cheekbones tenderly, eliciting an aroused growl which made her melt into his grasp immediately.

She desired this taiyoukai – this she could no longer deny.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	193. Animalistic

_Warning: Innuendos_

* * *

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: July 31, 2013_

* * *

The feather-light touch of Kagome's fingertips against his demon markings and her aroused moan made him aroused,

harden and moan animally, all in one single instant.

This reaction was so uncharacteristic for the stoic taiyoukai,

but the way her lips were moving against his, how she pressed her body against his unknowingly,

opening up to him, giving herself to him, it aroused the taiyoukai and his beast roared.

Sesshoumaru would not be able to control himself despite his stern self-control – and he didn't even know, if he wanted to anymore.

He desired this miko – this he could no longer deny.


	194. Greedy

_Warning: Innuendos_

* * *

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 1, 2013_

* * *

He reached out for her knee, twining her leg around his waist,

eliciting another moan as she felt the expanse of his arousal against her abdomen.

They didn't loosen the hungry, greedy kiss for one moment.

Kagome wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and Sesshoumaru lowered himself to the ground with her,

while he watched her facial expressions intensely, letting his hand trail over her thigh.

He cursed himself for giving her the long clothes; he desired to feel her smooth skin against his.

Immediately.

Greedily, he started loosening the knots which were holding her clothes together.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	195. Passionately

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 1, 2013_

* * *

Kagome moaned, aroused at the feeling of the taiyoukai's claws travelling over her body,

before they began to work on the knots of her clothes.

The miko loosened her grip on his neck, stroking his broad shoulders, her fingers wandered over his chest.

Suddenly, he bit into her lower lip passionately and she buried her fingers into his skin, making him release her all of a sudden.

She still felt his weight on her, but he wasn't touching her.

"W-what's going on, Sesshoumaru?"

He growled.

Panting, she tried to understand what she did wrong.

Then she remembered – the three cuts.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	196. Sobering

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 2, 2013_

* * *

He was leaning over the miko, his arm buried in the ground beside her head as he clenched his teeth.

The pain was chasing through his body, sobering him a bit.

Through half-lidded eyes, he saw how Kagome propped herself up on her elbows, reaching out for his face.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're injured, Sesshoumaru?" she asked,

worry lacing her voice while she tried to get her breathing under control.

"It is but a mere laceration."

She did not believe him.

"I don't think so. Let me help you, Sesshoumaru." she demanded but he remained silent.

"Please?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	197. Acquiescing

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 2, 2013_

* * *

He growled exasperated, acquiesced at last.

"Do what you want, miko."

He saw how she smiled softly and reached out for his cheek, placing a light, tender kiss on his lips before she leaned back down.

He stared at her but she didn't say a word, didn't do anything, simply waiting for him to recline.

He leaned back, sitting against the tree where her backpack was standing while the miko stood up.

Her movements were graceful, the swing of her hips inviting.

The desire was still coursing through his body and he had to struggle to keep it at bay.


	198. Unclothe

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_ Date: August 3, 2013_

* * *

He watched as she rummaged through her backpack, returning with water and some herbs.

Putting all the utensils next to her, she kneeled down before the taiyoukai whose burning gaze was devouring her.

"Could you…u-unclothe your chest?"

Kagome asked blushing madly, while she lowered her head and started making a salve.

Sesshoumaru loosened his obi, baring his chest, thankful that he didn't wear his armor.

Kagome turned towards him, a red shimmer grazing her cheeks before she cleaned his wound with soft touches.

He didn't even flinch.

The young priestess was glad that Kaede taught her how to treat wounds.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	199. Lying

**ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 4, 2013_

* * *

"D-did Kagura do this to you?" Kagome asked, trying to break the silence while putting the salve on his chiseled but marred chest.

He watched her attentively, finally deciding to lie, which he would have never done before.

Not for his family, not for youkai and especially not for a human.

"Yes." He replied curtly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?"

"That she hurt you and…" she blushed, mumbling, "…that I'm not able to help you the way you helped me…"

Something stirred inside his chest and his gaze became softer.

He let his fingertips trail over her cheek tenderly.


	200. His

_Alright, everybody. It's that time again! Another 99 chapters of "Blind Promise" have been uploaded and today you will get a 200th-chapter-special, as a thank you for staying with my story for so long and leaving me a review occasionally :)_

_I know there are different opinions on Sesshoumaru and Kagome's relationship, some of you think it's moving too slow, others don't and I'm not able to please everybody, that's why I believe that not everybody will be content with this chapter._

_I wasn't quite convinced whether to upload it as it is or to change it, since I have been receiving these different feedbacks, but I have almost the whole story written out in german already, so I ultimately decided to leave it as it is._

_I hope you still enjoy it :)_

_Thanks for your support!_

* * *

**Warning:** Rated M! _Chapter includes more than innuendos, although it won't be _the_ big deal. _

_Still, readers might feel uncomfortable reading it so I suggest to skip it if you do_

_and I'll add an information in the next chapter about what the initial situation is._

* * *

**TWO HUNDRED**

_Words: 2000_

_Date: August 5, 2013_

She leaned into his touch and continued to put the salve onto his wounds. Her fingers ghosted over his skin, searching with small difficulties for the injured flesh, rubbing the healing salve into his skin. Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch. They sat so closely together that she could feel his breath against her cheek and his warmth against her body. Her hands trembled slightly. Despite the long time they had spent together, she still felt butterflies in her stomach when she was close to him, her heart started beating at a faster pace and she blushed. These were feelings that were utterly unknown to her. Never had she felt something similar in Inuyasha's presence. She had always thought Inuyasha to be the love of her life. But Sesshoumaru…

The taiyoukai was a dangerous spark, igniting a fire inside of her. Feelings like desire and arousal were foreign to her with this intensity, but they seemed to be so right in his presence… her skin was still burning from his kisses, she still seemed to feel his hands on her body and she yearned for his touch. Kagome's thoughts and feelings were a sheer chaos, everything she knew, was that she wouldn't mind in the least if the taiyoukai had ripped off her clothes. But then she wouldn't have been able to distract him and take care of his wounds…

With promiscuous images of what could have happened between the both of them, she stroked the salve over the last cut, doing her best to look professional and calm. Once she finished, she wanted to bandage his chest, but this proved to be a little difficult. That's when the taiyoukai suddenly told her to perch over him so she could reach around him easier. It sounded serious and neutral as always, but a derisive grin was playing around the corners of his lips and mischief and desire were mirrored in his golden, red-rimmed orbs. Kagome blushed madly at his request but recognized that he was right.

So she shifted onto his legs, her hands propped onto his bared shoulders for support, thanking the kamis – or rather Sesshoumaru – that she didn't wear the skimpy school uniform and at least this thin clothing was a barrier between herself and his muscular, hard body. She reached for the gauze bandage, brushed a stray hair behind her ear and leaned in with her head kept lowered and her cheeks reddened. She bandaged his chest carefully but hastily, forced to press herself against him at times to reach around his body with the bandages. Once again, she felt his breath against her skin as he leaned forward and let his lips brush over the shell of her ear. She shuddered but did not let herself be deterred or distracted. But although she tried to suppress it, a new wave of arousal filled her over again when she stroked his chiseled chest. How much she wanted to trace the contours with her fingers and… her tongue.

_Stop, Kagome! That's going too far_!, she scolded herself and shook her head slightly, making stray hairs fall into her eyes. Sesshoumaru raised a hand and brushed the hair behind her ear tenderly, letting his claws wander over the length of her throat, eliciting an appreciative moan from her soft lips. His indicated grin stretched a little wider as he saw how intensely she reacted to his touches. Hm…

Once he was finally fully bandaged and Kagome was in danger of being burned alive by the heat that was prevailing between the both of them, she laid her hand against his chiseled abs, almost hypnotized leaning further in so her lips were hovering inches from his skin.

"Done" she murmured tremblingly before she placed the ghost of a soft, chaste kiss on his unclothed chest. Kagome caught her breath and her heart skipped a beat. She gave a soft laugh before leaning back hastily, blushing in shame.

What was she _thinking_ when she kissed him? And right over his heart!? Did she intend to _die_ today? Sesshoumaru would _never_ let this go by unpunished!

Flabbergasted, she gasped and raised herself from his lap hurriedly as she suddenly felt his arousal – but the taiyoukai didn't let her go. He grasped her wrist and she wasn't able to wrench herself from his grip. But technically, she didn't even know if she wanted this at all, as she heard his masculine, deep baritone which made her knees tremble.

"Kagome…" he lured her whispering hoarsely and his voice caressed all of her senses. The fact that she was blind made her perceive her surroundings more intensely in general, but the taiyoukai was constantly the center of her attention. His voice awakened deep, forbidden feelings inside of her, his touches made her heart beat faster, her blood rushed through her veins, the mighty Youki awakened her Reiki's drive and created an electrical tension between their bodies – an occurrence that would forever stay something unpronounceable and arousing.

With a soft jerk he drew the blushing miko back onto his lap and she gasped once again as her knees hit the ground next to his hips and she was flung against his body, practically lying on his chest. She wanted to withdraw herself from the taiyoukai since his proximity was knocking her out of her stride and he was _injured,_ but he didn't let her. Sesshoumaru held her hand pressed into the ground and didn't let go so she was pressed against him and sitting on his lap inevitably. Another wave of arousal consumed her body and she suppressed an aroused moan as she felt his shaft against her body.

"This Sesshoumaru thinks …" he began and leaned in, letting his lips trail over the side of her neck, whispering right into her ear while his eyes turned red in desire. "we should continue …where we stopped…" his fangs stroked her skin, eliciting a breathless moan. "…Kagome"

And then he lowered his lips to hers, seducing her with a slow, passionate kiss, while he loosened the hold on her wrist and put his hand against her back instead. He bent her back until she was lying under him once again and broke the kiss to eye her – a sight to behold. The sun made slowly place for the darkness and the last warm rays of sunshine crawled over the ground, bathing them in warm light. Kagome's long hair was lying in mahogany waves around her face like a fan, her hands were clutched in the ground and her chest heaved hectically while she gasped for air. Redness spread over her mostly covered décolleté and her neck up to her cheeks. It was a magical sight. His beast roared inwardly and he could only agree – he was enticed by this miko.

Not able to hold back anymore, he lowered his lips to hers once again, but this time in a wild, intoxicating kiss. He pressed himself against her soft body, feeling her bosom against his chest, stroking his hand over her side towards her hip and over her creamy thigh. She moaned into his kiss and he watched her facial expression as if he were hypnotized while she tilted her head to the side, pulling him into her with her hands pressed against his shoulder blades. His kiss became wilder and more demanding, he thrust his tongue into her mouth and dominated her downrightly, took what he wanted and Kagome was just as eager. Moaning, she pressed her body against his, stroked the exposed skin of his back. She let her hands wander over his body. As she brushed over his hips, she felt two streaks on both sides – his demon markings. She let her fingers trail over them in the ghost of a touch and suddenly Sesshoumaru thrust against her, making her feel his arousal between her legs – merely their clothes were separating the both of them from one another. A hot shudder of arousal ran right into her lap, making her crave for him while he turned his attention to her clothes. Arousal and desire fogged his mind and his actions were driven by instinct – he could barely concentrate on loosening the knots. With the last bit of self-control he could muster, he loosened her obi and the kimono blouse, exposing her body before he released her sinful lips and devoured her with his gaze.

She was perfect, her feminine curves, the porcelain skin and the dark hair made her look like a goddess – no human and few demonesses measured up to her beauty. Sesshoumaru's beast took over the control at this sight and he lowered his head to one of the mounds, letting his tongue graze tenderly over her nipple while his hand massaged the other breast, stimulating the peak. His claws dug into her skin just a little bit and he elicited one needy moan after the other while she bent her back, pressing her chest into his ministrations. She buried her hands into his silky soft hair, mussing it up, his name being the only word coming from her lips. He let his fangs brush over her breast and she shivered as his fingers were replaced by his talented, hot mouth and he sucked tenderly before biting down on her nipple softly. She hissed and threw a leg over his hips, pressing her body against his so she ended up feeling his arousal against her lap.

"S-Sesshoumaru…" she panted, putting her other leg around him, crossing her feet at her ankles and pulling at his hair until he let go of her breasts. She enjoyed it very much, the animal, almost bestial side of him arousing her immensely, but she didn't know if she was ready for_ it_. So she urged him to recline.

Sesshoumaru obeyed, pressing hot, wet kisses all over her chest and décolleté, upwards over her throat. He let his tongue lick over the column of her neck with relish and she shivered at the wet touch. He nibbled and sucked at her neck, letting his fangs brush against her sensible skin before he turned to her mouth, sucking her lower lip between his teeth. She put her hands on his back and pushed her body into his, so her breasts were pressed against him and his erection bore into her abdomen.

She panted and broke the kiss.

"S-Sesshoumaru, please…" she gasped out, as he thrust forward with his hips. She moved her hips in a circular motion and he growled. He didn't desire anything more than to lose himself in her, to pierce into her and claim her as his.

"Kagome…" he growled and thrust forward again, watching her reaction and a wild smile spread onto his lips before he leaned down to her neck. "You are _mine."_ he hissed and sucked her skin between his teeth, biting down onto it and she gasped, in pain but aroused at the same time.

_Yes, I am. _"Sesshoumaru…" she begged, but didn't know for what.

"Say it." he demanded, barely able to control himself while he thrust his hips forward, bringing her to the verge of despair.

"Sess-"

"Say it!" he scolded her, his fangs hovering over her neck as he laid his hand on her chest, squeezing it firmly, almost brutally. She panted.

"I'm yours, Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed and he lowered his fangs to her neck, breaking her skin and her precious elixir of life floated into his mouth, intoxicated him with its exotic taste. He drank every drop and claimed her as his officially, thrusting her over the edge. He sucked just as greedily at her skin while she pressed into his touch; the orgasm overran her in an all-consuming wave of sensations, leaving her floating between clouds. Vaguely, she noticed how Sesshoumaru licked over her neck while she collapsed on the ground exhausted, pulling the taiyoukai against herself but too exhausted to stay awake. Instead, she drifted into a peaceful sleep; her heart racing, a happy smile on her lips.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Thanks for reading :)_


	201. Excuses

**TWO HUNDRED AND ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 6, 2013_

* * *

Sesshoumaru picked up the sleeping woman and sat against a tree with her in his arm,

while his mokomoko wrapped itself protectively around her waist.

His eyes and facial expressions didn't reveal any of his feelings,

but a corner of his mouth was constantly raised into a triumphant half-smile, while his eyes became golden again.

The taiyoukai was pleased with his decision to make the miko his.

He tried to convince himself that it was for the best, that she was protected from other youkai this way,

but his unusually calm beast repeated ceaselessly that it was a bad excuse.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	202. Mate

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 6, 2013_

* * *

Something fluffy was tickling the sensitive skin over her ribs and she tried to escape the soft torture,

but was kept on the spot by a pressure against her abdomen.

"Ticklish, Miko?" a deep baritone asked and her hackles rose as she recognized the voice.

And became aware of the position she was currently in.

And of her state of undress.

Kagome pressed her hands over her chest, blushing, wanting to jump up,

but the taiyoukai lowered his lips to her neck, increasing the pressure of his arm,

while his mokomoko was driving her crazy.

"Where are you going… mate?"


	203. Not Too Innocent

**TWO HUNDRED AND THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 7, 2013_

* * *

_Mate!?_

All of a sudden, she stopped wriggling in his grip, convinced that she misunderstood him.

"Say what?" she inquired, her hands still pressed against her chest as she gave a short, hysterical laugh.

Just because they got a little intimate last night, didn't make them mates right away!

Or… _did_ it?

Was this customary for youkai?

But, but… they didn't _do _anything!

Except of sharing some… not _too_ innocent touches and kisses!

At the memory of the feeling of his lips, tongue and skin against hers,

she grew hot again, while his lips were still wandering over her neck.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	204. Repressing

**TWO HUNDRED AND FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 7, 2013_

* * *

"You seem to delight in repressing things, Kagome." Sesshoumaru murmured,

letting his lips brush over his mating mark on her neck intentionally, making her shiver at the sensation.

**Look who's talking! **

**As if you wouldn't repress your feelings for her!**, his beast chimed in but the taiyoukai ignored it deliberately.

"T-the bite…" she breathed out, suddenly remembering every detail of last night.

She couldn't suppress the blush, still a soft smile spread onto her lips,

while she touched the skin, decorated by his mating mark, which felt similar to Sesshoumaru's own demon markings.

"And what does it mean… for _us?"_


	205. Business Merits

**TWO HUNDRED AND FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 8, 2013_

* * *

_Us._

His beast purred at hearing this word and an unseen half-smile crept onto the taiyoukai's features

before he began to enumerate the merits of such a liaison.

"The fact that you are my mate is advantageous for us in various ways.

This Sesshoumaru is thus able to always perceive your presence and therefore trace you should you be in any kind of danger.

My scent on you will keep away other youkai should I not be near you to do it personally.

You will be immune to illnesses but your holy powers will not be repressed by my youki."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	206. Deal?

**TWO HUNDRED AND SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 8, 2013_

* * *

She listened to him attentively,

but Sesshoumaru's monotone and stern voice gave Kagome the impression of him citing the evaluated merits of a business deal.

Somehow, this made the whole situation more uncomfortable

– she was sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap half-dressed and couldn't even see him nor his reaction.

Added to this the apparent indifference she seemed to hear in his voice…

Admittedly, she didn't know much about being "mates" and what it meant,

but the expression alone sounded more intimate than Sesshoumaru's portrayal of the situation…

Kagome was asking herself, if it was actually just that for him – a _deal._

* * *

_._


	207. More

**TWO HUNDRED AND SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 9, 2013_

* * *

He noticed how her body became stiff all of a sudden and at his beast's urging,

he caressed her soft skin tenderly and continued with a more gentle voice.

"There is more to come.

We will be able to perceive the other's intense emotions, for instance should you be in danger.

Since you are human, your life span will be extended to match with mine…" he explained,

while leaning back against the tree, raising his head and closing his eyes.

"There's still more, isn't it?" Kagome asked,

brushing her fingertips over his hand that was lying on her waist.

"Indeed."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	208. Evading

**TWO HUNDRED AND EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 9, 2013_

* * *

"…so?" Kagome asked and frowned as Sesshoumaru did not continue.

She turned towards him to ask once again, but then she felt the taiyoukai's warm, gentle lips on hers, stealing her breath.

But just as sudden, as the chaste kiss came, it was gone

and the next thing she felt was how Sesshoumaru draped her clothes over her bare shoulders

before he stood up with her in his arm. He put her on her feet and turned away.

"Come, we have to go." he declared and started walking.

The jewel shard he took back beforehand was pulsing over his heart.


	209. Conscience

**TWO HUNDRED AND NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 11, 2013_

* * *

Lost in her thoughts, Kagome followed Sesshoumaru for some time now.

She thought about the merits he presented to her, but what actually made her curious, were the things he didn't tell her.

He had not let himself be persuaded to tell her more and she pouted.

During their walk, Kagome had tried to remember – most of all her encounter with Kagura.

That's when her conscience caught up with her.

She _had_ to tell Sesshoumaru about Naraku's offer.

She had evaded it, but now she once again didn't know what to do about it.

Because it sounded so _very_ tempting.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	210. Distress

**TWO HUNDRED AND TEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 11, 2013_

* * *

The wheels in her head, which she was bothering about Naraku's offer and her confession,

were turning and she was distracted to the point that she ran straight into him, as Sesshoumaru halted all of a sudden.

"S-sorry…" she murmured, rubbing her forehead before she had to grin at her own clumsiness.

"What is wrong?" Sesshoumaru then asked a bit harshly and she frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"This Sesshoumaru has already explained, that I am able to perceive your feelings."

He turned towards her, grasped her chin, tilting her head back.

"This Sesshoumaru also perceives your ongoing distress, _mate."_

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	211. Now Or Never

**TWO HUNDRED AND ELEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 12, 2013_

* * *

"I… i-it's nothing, really." she tried to convince him,

giving him a small smile which did not reach her eyes and the taiyoukai was not pleased.

"You know that there is no point in lying to this Sesshoumaru, am I right, Kagome?" he inquired,

trying to make her speak by his insistent questions.

And it worked.

Defeated, Kagome sighed and turned away from him a bit.

She had to tell him about Naraku's offer sooner or later and maybe Sesshoumaru would know what to do.

This moment proved to be the perfect chance for her.

It was now or never.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	212. Fears

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWELVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 12, 2013_

* * *

"I fear, Naraku will visit us again soon…" Kagome began and asked the taiyoukai to sit down as she lowered herself to the ground.

"What leads you to this assumption?" Sesshoumaru inquired and noticed how the miko struggled with herself.

"Well… Kagura had a reason to show up…"

She thought back to the day, remembering fractions of their conversation

and how Kagura had told her that she had had enough time to decide.

Although she didn't.

Kagome sighed and took a deep breath.

She bowed her head and started telling Sesshoumaru all about her encounter with Naraku and his offer.


	213. Quarrel

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 13, 2013_

* * *

"… she said I had enough time.

A-and I just d-don't know, w-what to do…" she inhaled tremblingly, her hands clenched while she was fighting against the tears of desperation.

"Who could decline such an offer, Sesshoumaru?"

How much she wanted to look into his eyes to see what he thought.

If she accepted Naraku's offer, she'd be able to do so…

"You." He said and let his fingers brush over his mark on her neck.

"B-but… it's just one stupid jewel shard… for my eyesight!"

"And how do you intend to give him something you do not possess, miko?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	214. Stupid Jewel Shard

**TWO HUNDRED AND FOURTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 13, 2013_

* * *

"W-what do you mean?" she asked confused, frowning.

"I seem to recall that you made this Sesshoumaru a present of this "stupid jewel shard", as you call it so pejoratively."

He explained and a mocking half-smile spread his lips as he saw her shocked features.

This could prove to be amusing.

"B-but–" Kagome protested but was cut off.

"Often enough, you have repeated that it is my possession."

He continued, brushing his claws over her neck until goose bumps covered her fair skin.

"And I do not hand over what is _mine._

Neither the jewel shards, nor _you,_ Kagome."


	215. Shikon Miko

**TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 14, 2013_

* * *

Kagome was sitting before the Taiyoukai dumbfounded, unbelieving and speechless,

while he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.

At _her_ expense.

She huffed angrily.

„I am the Shikon Miko – the shards belong to _me_ and I can do whatever I want with them!" she tried to convince him,

her voice surprisingly firm and resolute.

But her determination wavered as she heard his chuckle while his hand wandered over her side and reached behind he, laid on her back.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru drew Kagome against himself with a strong jerk,

pressing her body against his, her lips mere inches apart from his.


	216. Inattentiveness

**TWO HUNDRED AND SIXTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 14, 2013_

* * *

„You do not listen to me, Kagome…" he observed feigning annoyance while he let his claws scratch warningly over her back.

She gasped.

"This Sesshoumaru does not tolerate inattentiveness – either from his mate."

He whispered in her ear, before tenderly biting down on her earlobe – another playful warning.

Kagome gulped and shivered as she heard his voice.

Was he angry at her?

And what did he mean with inattentiveness?

She was confused.

"I-I don't quite follow, Sesshoumaru…" she whispered while her hands were lying on her mate's shoulder

– to draw him into her or push him away, she didn't know.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	217. Claim of Ownership

**TWO HUNDRED AND SEVENTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 16, 2013_

* * *

He leaned further in, letting his tongue brush over his mark demonstratively,

whereat Kagome had to suppress a moan while her fingers were boring into his shoulders.

Her reaction to this man and his caresses was too intensive and the adrenaline was rushing through her veins.

"You are mine, Kagome."

He purred, pressed her closer to him until not even a leaf would have fit between them.

"Which means, whatever belongs to you, belongs to this Sesshoumaru, too."

He added and once she got the gist of his words, she pushed him away with all the force she could muster.

* * *

.


	218. One Purpose

**TWO HUNDRED AND EIGHTEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 16, 2013_

* * *

"Wait a second! I think I misheard!" Kagome exclaimed and yearned to give him a death glare.

Who did he think he was to deny her her right of property?

The pleasant shiver running through her body as he called her 'mine', she ignored desperately.

Resolutely, Kagome pressed her hands against his chest.

"Admittedly, we are…'mates', but if this means that I am your stupid plaything whom you can deny any kind of possession, then I'm out!

Right from the beginning, this… alliance was created for one purpose:

To find the jewel shards which you want to deny me now!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	219. Back Out?

**TWO HUNDRED AND NINETEEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 17, 2013_

* * *

For the first time since they began their journey, Sesshoumaru was a witness to a Higurashi Temper Tantrum

and he merely raised an eyebrow while she kept on raging.

Sesshoumaru watched her unbelievingly.

Was she honestly so ignorant or did she really believe that she could simply "be out"?

And did she really consider Naraku's offer?

Sesshoumaru huffed.

„Silence."

He hissed, grabbing her wrists.

"You will not accept Naraku's offer, forget it, Kagome."

He declared harshly and raised himself, pulling her with him.

She wrenched her wrists from his iron grip and curled her hands into fists, clenching her teeth.


	220. Answers

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 17, 2013_

* * *

Her anger was rolling off of her in waves, which wanted to overrun him, but he ignored them completely.

She could be angry as long as she wanted to, but he wasn't going to back down.

Naraku wouldn't win.

But before he could deal with the spiderhanyou, he needed answers.

What happened some nights ago – Kagome's…'transformation' – there had to be a reason behind this.

She had looked like a youkai, but she hadn't been one, because only reiki could damage a youkai – especially a taiyoukai – permanently.

And the cuts on his chest after her sudden attack were still plainly visible.


	221. Pighead

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 22, 2013_

* * *

Kagome was boiling with rage and shame.

Sesshoumaru has treated and talked to her as if she were a child, which he could simply boss around.

She had already found it hard to cope with Inuyasha's similar trait.

Although you had only needed a simple "Sit!" to reprimand the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, had a pighead like she did and he didn't let himself be talked out of something.

Well, she wasn't going to do much _talking_ anyways.

Silent, she followed the taiyoukai for some time, hoping her anger, which he could perceive, would be aggravating for him.

* * *

.


	222. Pursuit 2,0

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 22, 2013_

* * *

The strained silence continued and Sesshoumaru's beast was urging the taiyoukai to apologize, but he refused.

He wouldn't back down.

Suddenly, Kagome felt this nagging feeling against her senses once again, gasping involuntarily.

Sesshoumaru shot her a glance over his shoulder, yet remained silent.

"A jewel shard." Kagome breathed and grabbed bow and arrow, beginning the chase – the taiyoukai upon her heels.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naraku was sitting on his tatami mat, watching the spectacle in the mirror,

stroking his chin pensively, a cunning smirk splayed on his lips.

Everything went according to the plan.

Soon, he would get what he desired.

* * *

.


	223. Unpleased

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 26, 2013_

* * *

Kagome rushed through the dense underbrush, the jewel shard's shine illuminating her way

and soon she was attacking the youkai in possession of the shard.

She hit the creature at the first try with her arrow and she was surprised how easy it was

– usually, youkai who possessed a jewel shard were far more difficult to eliminate.

Thinking nothing of it, she pulled the jewel shard from the carcass, pocketing it.

Sesshoumaru, who has watched the whole thing, was more than unpleased with the situation.

Kagome was now in possession of a shard and could give it to Naraku unhindered.

* * *

.


	224. Means to an End

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 26, 2013_

* * *

"You are going to be able to take vengeance soon enough, Kanna.

Surprisingly, it hass proved to be beneficial, that the miko told her mutt about my offer…

maybe I'll reward her, before you make short work of her, Kanna."

His spiteful, ringing laughter filled the room and Kanna merely nodded silently, before she departed from the spider hanyou's chamber.

She had her own plan as to how to avenge Kagura's murder.

With a barely noticeable, vicious half-smile on her pale lips, she watched the annoyed taiyoukai,

who was going to be the means to her end, in her mirror.

* * *

.


	225. Jaken

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 28, 2013_

* * *

"B-but Sesshoumaru-sama, oh great taiyoukai, your underlings need you!

I-I need you!" the retainer's voice screeched.

The toad demon arrived mere minutes ago and was already bringing the taiyoukai to the verge of insanity.

Naturally, only in the inside – on the outside, Sesshoumaru was the epitome of calmness.

"This Sesshoumaru does not like to repeat himself. You will do as I say."

Without batting an eyelid, he kicked Jaken against the nearest tree, before he continued his way, the miko on his heels.

Jaken's unbelieving and hateful looks did not escape his notice, as the toad noticed Sesshoumaru's mating mark.

* * *

.


	226. Desire

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 28, 2013_

* * *

Kagome hesitated.

„I thought we were travelling to your castle anyways?" she asked confused, as the taiyoukai sent back his retainer.

"I thought you were not talking to me anymore." Sesshoumaru answered drily and regretted it a bit,

as Kagome huffed annoyed and became silent again.

He sighed soundlessly.

"We are going to a certain Youkai. He can give me what I desire."

He explained, trusting that he woke the miko's interest.

"And what is that?" Kagome inquired, admittedly interested in the answer.

Sesshoumaru remained silent.

"All demons desire the Jewel. You don't.

What does someone desire, who already has everything?"

* * *

.


	227. Brooding

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 29, 2013_

* * *

Sesshoumaru went on with a half-smile on his lips, while Kagome brooded incessantly.

He was glad that he could distract her thoughts from Naraku and his intrigues, albeit surely not for a long time.

He had to eliminate the spider hanyou as soon as possible, before he stole what was his.

The journey to Bokusenou would last for another few days at this pace, which he wouldn't mind, where the situation not so urgent.

An idea crossed Sesshoumaru's mind and a grin stretched his lips.

Kagome was about to ask another question, as she was suddenly swept off her feet.

* * *

.


	228. Yielding

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY-EIGHT**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 29, 2013_

* * *

Kagome shrieked and leeched onto the taiyoukai's neck.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked frantically, her voice high-pitched and her heart throbbing.

Sesshoumaru was carrying her on his arm and his hair was tickling her bared skin.

"You heard Jaken. I am needed in the West. Therefore we must hurry, Kagome."

He explained and leaned down,

letting his lips brush tenderly over the crescent moon on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, which marked her as his.

She shuddered.

With a soundless sigh, he yielded to his beast's urging and whispered a soft "I am sorry" into her ear.

* * *

.


	229. Apologize

**TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY-NINE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 30, 2013_

* * *

Flabbergasted, Kagome was lying in the taiyoukai's strong arm, utterly shocked and unable to close her lips.

H-he _apologized?_ The great taiyoukai was apologizing for his behavior – to _her!?_

He gave a very short laugh as he saw her facial expression.

"Enjoy the sound of these words, Kagome, because they will not leave my lips ever again."

He explained and brushed his lips softly against hers in a kiss,

before the cloud manifested itself under his feet and they ascended together, flying over the woods.

Kagome's shy smile and the redness on her cheeks were present throughout the whole flight.

* * *

.


	230. Secret Worries

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 30, 2013_

* * *

The flight was uneventful and calm, the mates were not attacked and Kagome did not perceive any jewel shards.

Secretly, Kagome a bit was worried.

Naraku had already been in the possession of most of the shards before he attacked her friends and her.

After he took Kagome's shards from her, too, there had to be very few left.

Who knows, maybe her shard, Sesshoumaru's and Kouga's two shards were the last ones left?

For years they had done their utmost to prevent this situation.

And now she wanted to nullify all of their efforts in exchange for her eyesight.

* * *

.


	231. Something Special

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY-ONE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: August 31, 2013_

* * *

Sesshoumaru put the miko carefully down on her feet, letting his hand rest on her hips a little longer, while she swayed.

Once she steadied herself, she raised her head and nodded at him smiling.

Sesshoumaru frowned and eyed her a moment longer.

This smile had something… peculiar about it.

He had only seen it a few times but every single time it aroused a warm sensation inside his chest,

which was unknown and almost disagreeable for him.

Sesshoumaru was not used to feel something other than anger or indifference.

But with Kagome, it was different.

She… was something special.

* * *

.


	232. Pup

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY-TWO**

_Words: 100_

_Date: September 1, 2013_

* * *

He shook his head slightly to settle his thoughts and let go of the miko,

turning away from her and approaching the treeyoukai, one of the oldest living youkai.

Sesshoumaru still remembered how he repeatedly came to visit him with his father.

He had always been an intelligent, keen pup, but oftentimes, the manner in which the treeyoukai revealed his knowledge would confuse him.

He spoke in riddles, rarely answering directly but he has always been a great help for his late father.

The Taiyoukai of the West only hoped that this would be the case in his issue, too.

* * *

.


	233. Bokusenou

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY-THREE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: September 1, 2013_

* * *

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the mighty tree and waited silently.

Kagome stepped up behind him soundlessly.

Seconds later, Bokusenou raised his lids and watched her with mild surprise.

Sesshoumaru was convinced that the youkai already knew they were coming.

He probably didn't expect his company.

Yet the treeyoukai didn't comment, turned to the taiyoukai instead.

"What a pleasurable surprise!"

"Hn."

"So silent! When you were a pup-"

Sesshoumaru growled.

"We do not have the time for your anecdotes."

Bokusenou eyed the taiyoukai, unimpressed by his anger, with an amused light in his eyes.

"How can I help you, pup?"

* * *

_Anybody still reading? _


	234. Allusions

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY-FOUR**

_Words: 100_

_Date: September 4, 2013_

* * *

"This Sesshoumaru needs answers."

The taiyoukai explained with a stern expression, not letting himself be distracted by Bokusenou.

But what _did_ distract him was the chuckling miko, standing right behind him.

Suddenly, he remembered that Kagome didn't know anything about her transformation.

He would have to distract _her_ from the conversation, first.

Bokusenou proved to be helpful.

"Pup, who's this charming human companion of yours, dressed in your colors?

She's more beautiful than even Izayoi had been."

Sesshoumaru did not miss the obvious allusion, implying that Kagome was for him, what Izayoi had been for his father.

His human concubine.

* * *

.


	235. Worthy

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY-FIVE**

_Words: 100_

_Date: September 4, 2013_

* * *

"Kagome is the Shikon Miko, a descendant of the miko Midoriko and in search of the scattered Jewel Shards,

which this Sesshoumaru is helping her with."

He explained, flashing a curt glance towards the surprisingly silent woman.

"And she is my mate."

He added, whereat a rosy shimmer appeared on her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru's gaze became softer immediately before he turned back to the treeyoukai.

He expected a comment similar to "Like father, like son" but surprisingly, it failed to appear.

Instead, Bokusenou eyed the miko appreciatively.

"She is worthy of you, whelp, and will represent and reign the West excellently."

* * *

_Thank you so much for your feedback! I will answer each review personally! :)_


	236. Distraction

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY-SIX**

_Words: 100_

_Date: September 7, 2013_

* * *

Pleased, Sesshoumaru nodded.

Although the treeyoukai was oftentimes a sheer ordeal, he was still the only youkai his late father has trusted entirely.

That he appreciated his choice and acknowledged Kagome was important for the taiyoukai, even though he would never admit it.

"Kagome", the treeyoukai turned towards the silent miko and she listened attentively.

"Hai, Bokusenou-sama?"

"You must be tired from the journey. There is a hot spring nearby..."

Thankful, Sesshoumaru inclined his head as a smile spread Kagome's lips.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked for permission sheepishly.

"Whelp?"

"Come, I will show you the way." the taiyoukai grumbled, Kagome chuckled.

* * *

.


	237. Assumptions

**TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY-SEVEN**

_Words: 100_

_Date: September 7, 2013_

* * *

"What is your concern, whelp?" Bokusenou asked, once Sesshoumaru returned.

"The miko-" Sesshoumaru began but was interrupted immediately.

"Oh yes, an exceptional beauty.

Descendant of the greatest miko to have ever existed, a human _and..._ your mate." the treeyoukai mused.

"It is a great surprise that you, whelp, are ready to bind yourself.

To a human, no less, although you have despised your father, the great Inu no Taishou, so vehemently for doing the same."

"Irrelevant." Sesshoumaru hissed, unwilling to participate in this conversation.

Instead, he continued with his concern.

"I have reasons to believe that she is not human."

* * *

.


End file.
